What is Normal?
by MoonBeam2254
Summary: There's that word again, 'normal'. I don't even know what normal really is. Maybe when you aren't a vampire, maybe when you have a family, maybe when you're my age and haven't lived alone for the past four or five years. Maybe only THEN I would be normal
1. Chapter 1 A New Home

**Chapter 1- A New Home**

The thrill of a chase. This is what I live for; seriously I AM a killing machine. I could smell the scent of blood pounding through the deer's veins. I was drawing closer and closer until I took a final leap, and brought my prey down.

Ten minutes later I was back to myself, back to the Rayne Starr most people knew me as. When I went back to the house, I realized I wasn't alone. A tall old man was sitting on my couch, acting as if this was the most casual thing to do in the world. "Ummm… Excuse me." I tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Ah, Ms. Starr, you're back." He smiled at me. He gave me a kindly smile, but he was a stranger in my house so I ignored it.

"How do you know who I am and what are you doing in my house?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes dangerously.

He just kept smiling at me. "Where were you? On a hunt?" He ignored my question in turn. I looked down and noticed my clothes were dirty and I looked like I'd been trekking through the forest.

"Do you know…" I started to question but he cut me off.

"That you are half-Vampire? Yes, I do."

"All right, first of all I'm not a half-Vampire, I'm a full Vampire, and who the hell are you?" I tried to calm myself before I did something I'd regret.

He sighed. "I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are not a full Vampire, you are actually half-Vampire and half Witch."

I wasn't dumb, I knew about the Wizarding World unlike all the Muggles, but I can't really be half Witch can I? "How is that possible?" I questioned the headmaster.

"I know about you're family. Your parents were actually both Wizards and you were turned at age two, far too young for you to remember. And because you are a half-Vampire you just age slower than humans, yet faster than full Vampires. When you were turned… You almost completely became a Vampire but were saved by your parents, so you are actually more Vampire than Witch now."

I couldn't help but collapse on the couch next to Dumbledore. "My parents abandoned me though. Wha- What does this mean?" I stuttered to him.

"I am offering you a place at Hogwarts. I should have come to you when you were eleven, not fourteen, but when you were turned your parents told me not to take you to Hogwarts at all. I finally decided to go against their word this summer and you can start school with the other fourth years."

I wouldn't have to live here anymore on my own. But is that really best for the safety of everyone else at that school? "Do you think it would be… safe?" I asked him nervously.

He smiled kindly at me. "Yes, I know you often transition in and out of your Vampire state but you can hunt as often as you need in our nearby forest. I warn you that you will not be the only creature in there, there are Centaurs and a many number of other creatures."

Heck I could handle that; I'd gladly do that any day rather than stay here on my own. " Yes! I'd love to go!" I couldn't help but hug the old man as he smiled and hugged me back.

"You have heard of Harry Potter?" He asked, nodding to the Daily Prophet on the coffee table from last year. I just nodded. "Well he is staying at the Weasley's with another friend Miss Hermione Granger. I will take you there once you've packed, the beginning of term starts in two days."

"Are you going to tell them what I am?" I asked slowly.

He looked at me over the rim of his glasses. "Only if you want me to my dear."

I just shook my head before running up the stairs in a flash, using my Vampire speed to pack faster than humanly possible. Of course, I'm not entirely human though, am I? I was back down stairs and Dumbledore held his arm out to me. Great, apparating. I'd never actually done that before, just heard of it. I took a deep breath before latching myself onto his arm and feeling the sensation of being squeezed through a small tube for a few seconds. My eyes had shut tight, but when I opened them, I was standing in a living room and six red heads I assumed to be the Weasley stared back at me. Sitting next to them was a brown haired girl and black haired boy. I immediately recognized the boy to be Harry Potter and assumed the girl was Hermione Granger.

"Hello." Dumbledore smiled that pleasant smile at all of them.

"Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here?" Harry spoke.

"Molly, this is the girl I was telling you about. Rayne Starr." He told the red headed woman. "She will be going into her fourth year. Rayne," He turned to me. "Ron, Hermione, and Harry are all in your year."

"Ah, Rayne so nice to meet you!" Mrs. Weasley walked over to me and hugged me like one of her own.

"Rayne, this is Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley." Dumbledore pointed to each person in turn. I just smiled at them all. "Well, I think I'll be going now." He said and waved to everyone before disappearing to who knows where.

"Rayne dear, you'll be sharing a room with Ginny and Hermione. Girls, would you please show her where it is?" The two girls nodded and motioned for me to follow them upstairs.

We walked up the stairs and arrived at a room with three small beds. I sat my bags down on the empty bed and looked around the room. "So… Where did you go to school before now?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I didn't go to school, I kind of had to educate myself. I was at an orphanage before I… broke out I suppose and stayed at my own place." I smiled at the memory. Escaping the place where everyone called me a freak was the happiest memory I think I have.

"C'mon, lets go down with everyone else." Ginny told us as we followed her down the stairs.

"Very nice to meet you Rayne." Mr. Weasley told me from the chair he was sitting in.

"Thank you it was nice to meet you too. And thank you for letting me stay here." I added.

They all smiled at me. "It's no problem at all dear, no problem at all." Mrs. Weasley ushered me to sit down. "So, tell us about yourself."

I shrugged. "Well there's really not much to tell, I've lived alone for about four or five years."

Mrs. Weasley put a hand to her chest as if I had stung her with my words. "My word, poor dear."

"Oh it's all right!" I assured her. "I enjoy my privacy so it wasn't bad."

"Well… We'll leave you kids alone to chat." Mr. Weasley broke the awkward silence that had formed as he and Mrs. Weasley left.

I think I'm going to be happy this way. Interacting with people more. Here and Hogwarts, would now be my new home.

**Author's Note- First, Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter ECT ECT. You guys know, you've seen it on just about every other fanfic on here :) **

**Second, Please review! **

**If you like it, tell me. **

**If you hate it, tell me. **

**If you have tips, tell me. **

**Please, just write it all in a review! Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2 A Familiar Face

**Chapter 2- A Familiar Face**

**Rayne **

"Today is the match of the Quidditch World Cup, get up get up!" Mrs. Weasley pulled apart the blinds in Ginny's room, and mind you it really wasn't a pleasant wake up call. I looked over at Ginny's clock and it read 5:01.

We all had to rush to get up and then trek to a hill. There was where we met Amos Diggory and his son Cedric Diggory. "I don't remember seeing your face at Hogwarts." Cedric said to me.

"Oh, this is my first year, but I'm going into my fourth." I told him. He just smiled and we walked further up the hill to where a weathered old boot was sitting.

Good, a Portkey, something I've actually used before. "All right now, grab on it's leaving in fifteen seconds." Mr. Weasley said, looking at his watch. We all grabbed on but Harry was standing next to me looking confused. "Three… two…" Mr. Weasley was counting.

"Harry grab on!" I grabbed his hand and shoved it onto the boot next to mine, just as Mr. Weasley reached one.

Everything began spinning and we were all looking at each other in our tight circle, wind sweeping through our hair while everything else remained a blur. "We're almost there, now let go!" Mr. Weasley yelled.

"What?" Hermione asked in shock.

"You heard him! Let! Go!" I yelled as Cedric, Amos, Mr. Weasley, and I all let go on the boot. It was that same odd spinning sensation but I remembered to pedal my feet, as if I was already walking on solid ground. All the others must have never used one before, because I saw them spinning past me in a sort of free fall. Everything slowed down and I was able to walk down while the four of us walking on air looked down at the rest sitting up on the ground.

Cedric leaned down to help Harry up as I helped Hermione then Ginny. We walked to the camp where people were swarmed, weaving in and out of the tiny tents filling the space. "Ah, here is ours. We'll see you later Amos." Mr. Weasley said as he ducked into the tent. I followed after everyone else and as usual, magic was always deceiving. The tent looked to only fit two or three people from the outside, but on the inside it easily fit ten people, plus a living room and kitchen. "Let's head to the match!" Mr. Weasley said after we had all put our stuff down.

Walking up to the top of the stands, I heard a cold drawling voice from below. "Oh my Arthur? What did you have to sell to get seats all the way in the top box?" We all turned to see a tall pale man staring up at us with long blond hair. Standing next to him was a boy and very much looked like his son, but his back was turned to me so I didn't see his face.

Suddenly he turned and I recognized the pale boy. "Draco?" I shouted over the noise of chatter. "Is that you?"

He looked up and his eyes grew wide. "Rayne? What're you doing here?" He yelled back.

"Just with friends! It's been to long!" I laughed.

He smiled back. "Are you going to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yea! You go there?"

He nodded and waved before disappearing into the crowd after his father. We found our seats and had about five minutes before the game started. "How do you know Draco Malfoy?" Hermione looked shocked beside me.

"He's an old friend!" I half shouted again over the noise.

"You're friends with Malfoy?" Ron looked disgusted.

"Yea, why?" I was confused.

"He's a slimy git that's why!" Ron shouted.

"Well…" I started to say but then Fudge's voice began booming around the whole stadium.

"Welcome! To the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!" Cheers erupted from the stadiums.

"Look, it's Victor Krum!" Ron shouted, back to his happy self.

The game passed and both teams were really amazing. At the end Bulgaria caught the snitch but still lost to Ireland, 160-170.

"Ireland winnnnns!" The announced shouted as the stands erupted into applause.

Later that night we were all sitting happily in the tent when we heard the screams. We all ran out to see a group of masked figured marching with torches and two children with a man and woman floating helplessly above them.

With a flick of one's wand the woman was flipped upside down, her nightgown uncovering her to reveal her undergarments. "That's sick." Ron muttered. They one of the children began screaming as he started spinning like a top. "That's REALLY sick." Ron grimaced.

"Everyone, were going to help the Ministry, get in the woods and STICK TOGETHER!" Mr. Weasley roared over the shouts and screams. Fred and George instantly grabbed Ginny and began sprinting at full speed towards the forest. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I followed shortly after, but we lost them we had no idea where they had gone.

I could easily see in the darkness but I knew the rest of them couldn't. "Lumos." Hermione said and we were standing in the pool of light, looking around for any sign of the twins and Ginny.

"You all better get going." A voice came from behind us. We whipped around to see Draco. "Wouldn't want her seen now would you?" He pointed at Hermione.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione questioned.

I answered before he could say anything. "They're after Muggles and Muggleborns, he's right we need to leave, I can hear them getting closer."

"It's fine, were in the forest already." Ron growled, narrowing his eyes at Draco.

He laughed a humorless laugh. "You don't think they won't come and spot this Mudblood?"

"Draco!" I gaped at him. I'd know him for a while and never had heard him use such a foul word like that. "Don't call her that!"

"Come on guys, we have to find the others." Hermione urged us on.

"Keep that bushy head down Granger!" Draco called to us.

"Never have I ever… I- I can't believe…" I was muttering nonsense that was a horrible thing to call people; I didn't think Draco was like that.

What seemed like hours but was only minutes later we heard a shout come back from the direction of the burning campground. "MORSMORDRE!"

We all stopped and looked back to see a green light shoot into the sky and explode into a glowing green skull with a snake crawling out of the mouth, weaving around in the sky. "The Dark Mark." I gasped.

"The what?" Harry questioned.

Not to sound rude, but I thought him of all people would know what the Dark Mark was. "It's You-Know-Who's sign Harry!" Hermione gasped as we grabbed the boys and forced them to move on.

A little while later the screams stopped. There was no sound at all. "Is it safe to go back to the campsite?" Ron asked nervously.

I listened as hard as I could. There was almost no one there; the Death Eaters had gone along with everyone else. "It's clear let's go." I told them.

"How could you possibly…?" Hermione started to question but I cut her off and just moved them all along.

When we were back and the smoldering campground twenty or so wizards just appeared out of thin air. "Duck!" Harry shouted just as twenty voices sent curses at us.

"Stop!" A voice shouted. "Stop that's my son!" Mr. Weasley came running into the circle, shoving a couple wizards aside.

"Which one of you did it!" Mr. Crouch looked furious. "Which one of you conjured the Dark Mark!"

"What are you insane? We didn't do that!" I gestured angrily to the skull and snake in the sky.

"Barty, they're just kids." I heard a witch mutter to him.

Mr. Weasley had a panicked but stern look on his face. "Where did it come from?"

"W-We heard it come from back here. A man's voice." Hermione stuttered.

Mr. Crouch still didn't look convinced. "Everyone, follow me." All the wizards and witches followed his lead and began searching the campground.

I let out a huff of air that made my bangs fly up. This was already looking bad; I could only hope the school year went better than this.

**Author's Note- Hello! Please Review! **

**If you like it, tell me.**

**Hate it, tell me. **

**Tips? Tell me. **

**Thanks so much!**


	3. Chapter 3 Wands and Houses

**Chapter 3- Wands and Houses**

**Rayne**

Despite the horrible events of last night, we rose early again the next morning, but this time to get to the Hogwarts Express.

When we got to the platforms, our tickets read _Platform 9 ¾. _All I saw were platforms nine and ten. Now I knew about Wizards and magic and such, but was there some magical spell we had to cast to find our freakin' platform? "Ginny you go first." Mrs. Weasley nudged her gently.

She ran straight for the barrier closest to ten. About three quarters of the way. I mentally smacked myself in the face; of course, we go through the barrier actually three quarters of the way to platform ten. Gosh, that was really obviously, it was hidden in plain sight! "You next Rayne." She told me next.

I took a deep breath before running at the barrier. 'Oh lord, oh lord." Was running through my head. I was a foot away as I closed my eyes. When I opened them, a huge red train was sitting in front of me. Wow, this magic stuff is actually getting pretty cool. "Now all of you get on the train before it leaves." Mr. Weasley moved us along.

"It was nice meeting you Rayne! You're always welcome at the Burrow!" Mrs. Weasley shouted to me. I nodded at her, waving and smiling my appreciation. Ginny and the twins went off to find their own friends so I settled in a compartment with just Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I moved quickly to claim a seat by the door, sunlight didn't really bother me like the stereotypical Vampire, but I really didn't like sitting in it the whole day.

Almost immediately after we started moving, three boys ran into our compartment. "Hey guys, did you read about the Quidditch World Cup?" A medium height boy with a slightly red face and freckles spoke in an Irish accent. I saw the prophet in his hand and turned my head to the side to read it. _'Scenes of terror at the Quidditch World Cup'_ and next to it was the picture of the Dark Mark in the sky.

"We were there Seamus!" Ron exclaimed at the boy.

"Bloody hell." An even taller boy breathed next to him. Suddenly they seemed to notice me sitting there. "Who's this?" The tallest boy asked.

Hermione looked a little startled, as if she too had forgotten I was there. "Oh that's our friend Rayne Starr. Rayne, this is Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom." She gestured to each of the boys. They all smiled at me.

"You were there too?" Seamus questioned me.

I nodded. The boys finished firing questions at the four of us and soon left. We all settle in the compartment, waiting to arrive at the school Hogwarts.

Much later it was already dark as we stepped off the train. "Woah." Was all I could say as I looked up at the school. It was huge; I couldn't believe anyone could build a school this big, even with magic and whatnot.

"Come on!" Hermione laughed at me staring up at the school in amazement. She led us to carriages attached to some type of skeletal horses with wings.

"What are these pulling the carriages?" I asked in wonder.

I suddenly felt someone right behind me. The three of my friends gave me confused looks. "Thestrals." I voice said behind me. I spun to see a small girl with bleached blond hair standing behind me. "Only those who've seen death can see them." She said in an airy voice.

I smiled sadly at her; I've seen too much death already, now these creatures represented it? They were beautiful in an eerie way, but still amazing creatures. I hopped in the carriage, leaving the girl behind, "Who was that?" I asked.

"Luna Lovegood." Hermione spoke. "People have nicknamed her Loony Lovegood though, because she believes things like Nargles and such."

I gave her an odd look. "What are Nargles?"

She just shrugged. "Thestrals huh?" Ron asked. "Who've you seen that's died?"

"Ronald!" Hermione used his full name and smacked him gently on the arm.

I couldn't help but grimace at the question. I'd killed mostly animals, but I lost control and killed a human once. I wasn't about to tell them that though. "A man that was hit by a car in town once." I muttered. It was an utter and complete lie I have to say.

When we reached the school Hagrid led me with the rest of the first years. He was a giant of a man, literally, I was told he's half giant. "Dumbledore will see you in the back." He grunted, pointing to a door behind a long table at the front.

I walked back to it and opened it to see Dumbledore sitting in a chair with a box in his hand and an old tattered hat on the table. "Hello Rayne." He smiled kindly at me.

"Hello." I replied, looking curiously at the long thin box in his hands.

"I see you're wondering already what this box is?" He answered my unsaid question. I nodded as he handed it to me. "It's for you."

I slowly opened the box and saw a long wooden stick in it. A wand. My own wand. "Thank you sir… But I thought the wand chose the wizard, so how would you know this is the right one?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "Because this wand already did choose you. When we were turned your parents took you to get one. They never intended for you to be exposed to magic at all, but if you ever needed it then they wanted you to have a wand. It's ten and a quarter inches. Made of vine wood just like Ms. Grangers but with unicorn hair as the core instead of dragon heartstring." He told me as I twisted it around in my fingers.

"This is amazing." I breathed. "Thank you so much."

He smiled again at me. "Now, the other issue at hand is which house will you be in." He told me. "Here, put this hat on your head."

I picked up the tattered hat from the table and set it gingerly on my head. _'Vampire now? Goodness, first a werewolf now a Vampire?' _a voice spoke in my head.

'Werewolf? When was a werewolf here?' I thought back.

'_A while ago._' Was the hat's only reply._ 'Now which house?_' it mused_. 'You are very loyal and brave hearted. Cunning and curious._' It rambled on allmy apparent traits_. 'All right I've got it.' _"Gryffindor!" It announced.

"Very nice!" Dumbledore stood up as I took the hat off my head. "The rest of the hall is probably here now, and I'm afraid we don't get many new students so you will make a entrance of sorts." He led me out. Great, I'm a Vampire, I'm not supposed to attract attention to myself, and that's already a lost cause. "Hello students!" He announced as I stood by his side. "This year a new Professor AND student have joined us! Professor Moody!" A man stormed in with a limp and a glass eye. The eye swiveled around in the socket, and finally rested on me as he took a swig from a flask and sat at the head table. "He is taking the place of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! And this is Rayne Starr." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "She is going into Gryffindor house, beginning in her fourth year. I hope you will all welcome her with open arms."

I went and sat down as he finished his speech. Then everyone began digging into the food set before us. "Rayne, aren't you going to eat?" Ron asked through his mouthful of food.

I grimaced and shrugged. I was a Vampire, food wasn't necessary and it wasn't really the flavor I liked but I could stomach it if I needed to. And if it helped me blend in, then I would.

I sighed. Keeping my identity may be harder than I thought.

**Author's Note- There you go! Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Wolfsbane and Tournaments

**Chapter 4- Wolfsbane and Tournaments**

**Rayne**

Classes began the next day. Last night I had gone hunting, and as usual, the next two days afterwards, I'm not hungry for human food. It always makes me feel sick, and it was REALLY torturous to shove it down my throat to convince my friends I was 'normal'. I sighed; I don't think normal even has a real meaning, I mean what really is 'normal'?

The whole bloody meal I had to sit through my friends looking at me strangely while I choked several times on the food. Hermione even commented on it. "Rayne, if you don't like it don't eat it."

I just shrugged and put my fork down. That food really didn't agree with me, so my stomach forced me to throw it up. Ick, the puke tasted even worse than the food.

Classes passed by normally until DADA. Gosh this Moody guy was horrid. He forced Neville to watch a spider be tortured by the Cruatius Curse. I think a scowl was permanently etched on my face; I sure kept it up that whole class period.

I was walking in the corridors, late to my next class when I spotted Draco. "Hey Rayne." He smiled at me, not appearing to be the snotty brat he was at the Quidditch World Cup.

"Why were you being such a jerk at the Cup?" I asked him angrily. He called Hermione a mudblood. That was far from okay.

He sighed. "Rayne, you wouldn't understand. I HAVE to be mean to them. We've all been enemies since first year."

I rolled my eyes at him. "That doesn't mean you have to act like such a brat. I mean, 'Mudblood' Draco? Really, I think that was a little far." I scolded him.

He just shrugged. "It's how it's always been." And with that he gave me a hug and we walked to potions together. "Oh, by the way Snape hates Gryffindors so he's probably gonna give you crap about being late." He warned me.

"Great, a teacher that just judges based on houses?" That's terrible.

Draco proved to be right, when we got to the dungeons Snape was positively retched. "Ms. Starr. Just because you are a new student doesn't give you the right to be late." He snapped at me. I felt my eyes beginning to turn red and a feral growl rise in my throat, but quickly silenced it. That's what happened when I got angry, it's like my Vampire side took over and I just couldn't help it.

I nodded curtly and sat down as he began to lecture. "A draught of peace. It relieves anxiety and agitation. Ingredients are powdered moonstone, Valerian root, wolfsbane, and ECT. Get to work with your table." He snapped without any further instruction.

I sighed as Harry got the ingredients. "Okay I'll cut the Valerian root, Hermione crush the moonstone, Ron put in the syrup of hellebore, and Rayne you can shred the wolfsbane. We all reached for our ingredients, but the second my hand made contact with the wolfsbane I yelped. Looking at my hand, cuts and blisters from burns were forming.

"Rayne!" Hermione looked shocked. "Wolfsbane shouldn't do that."

I shrugged as Snape walked over to our table. "I'd appreciate it you didn't yell in my classroom Ms. Starr." He told me coldly.

"But it's the wolfsbane! She touched it and it did that to her." Hermione told him as I held out my hand.

"Next time don't put your hand by the fire." He told me, completely ignoring what Hermione said, looking suspiciously at me.

"I didn't!" I protested. "Hermione's right it burned me."

He glared at me. "Don't be silly, it's just a plant." He told me and thrust more into my hands. I shrieked as it burned and cut me again. He just looked at me suspiciously and walked away.

"Um, maybe one of you guys should do it." I told them.

They all looked nervous to touch the plant now too, but Ron bravely reached out and grabbed it. Nothing happened, no yelp, no cuts, and no burns. I looked at my injured hand, wondering what the heck had happened.

A week passed by when we sat at dinner one night and Dumbledore stood, asking for silence. "I bring you all good news! This year, Hogwarts will be host to the Triwizard Tournament!" Gasps filled the room; this was some sort of magic event I'd never heard of.

"What's that?" I asked Hermione next to me. She just pointed up to Dumbledore as he began to explain.

"There is to be a Hogwart's champion, a Beauxbaton's champion, and a Durmstrang champion to compete. Now I present to you to two schools of Beauxbaton and Durmstrang!"

Boys and girls burst forth from the doors. The boys weld staffs while the girls just ran down the aisles in little blue uniforms. A boys' school, a girls' school, and a mixed. Seemed a little ironic but okay.

The students took their seats and Dumbledore began to speak again. "The Triwizard Tournament is where one champion from each school competes in three tasks. Three incredibly dangerous tasks. I warn you all, people have died in this tournament, in fact so many have died that they had discontinued the tournament until now! Why would they risk their lives for this? Because, they gain eternal glory. To be forever known as a Triwizard Tournament champion is something people take great pride in. And you also receive the Triwizard Cup!" With a wave of his wand he unveiled an object to reveal a huge crystal cup that was actually glowing blue. "But!" He hushed the crowd again. "Only students of seventeen years and up will be allowed to enter!"

"Rubbish!" I shout erupted from the crowd. No surprise, it was the Weasley twins. Their uproar started more and more cries of protest, after all, that excluded five-sixths of the school. Dumbledore shouted for silence and the hall once again quieted.

"This cup." He unveiled another that was made of a grey rock with a blue fire emitting from it. "Is where you shall write down your name on a piece of parchment and throw it into the fire! I am putting an aging ring around it though! It will know if you are underage so do not try any tricks!" Dumbledore shot a pointed glance at the twins.

Later that night, people were already hurriedly scribbling down their names to throw in the fire. "I wish we could enter." Ron grumbled next to me.

"It's all right. At least we can watch." I told him. In all honestly I don't know if I would be allowed to enter even if I was of age. Being a half-Vampire gives me many physical advantages. I could run faster, climb higher, and see, smell, and hear farther. It really would give me an unfair advantage, so no matter what I think I would watch from the crowd.

I'd also have to be careful. Dumbledore told me they're keeping other magical creatures he couldn't name, and the humans would be taking care of them so I would have to watch so I didn't stumble across them in a hunt. Another thing I had to constantly be aware of is my little anger problem. When I got angry or upset my eyes would turn blood red and when I got angry the growl would just come out of no where, too far beyond my control.

At least the tournament would be soon, and maybe stupid plants wouldn't burn me anymore.

**Author's Note- There you go :) Please if anyone's reading, review! Thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5 In Danger

**Chapter 5- In Danger**

**Dumbledore's Office**

"Professor?" A knock came at the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore called to the person on the other side.

Severus Snape stepped into the room, almost glaring at the headmaster. "Is there something you should have told the staff about a certain new student?" He asked.

Dumbledore's slight smile never faltered. "What about her?" Was all he asked.

"She was burned by wolfsbane in my class! Wolfsbane affects only vampires!" He paused before speaking again. "Sir, I think it unwise to do this, first Lupin being a werewolf and now you let in a vampire? Forgive me but that seems extremely foolish." He stated.

"Severus, you know I had complete faith in Remus, just as I do in Rayne. Rayne is only half-vampire, she is cautious as Remus had been." He explained, watching the potion's teacher carefully.

"Remus was eventually exposed, she will be too! I have to tell you this! The rest of the school should be told by you, or I will do it myself!" He snapped. He was very upset; he didn't like that another creature was free to wander the school, a creature caught between light and dark. With that, he swept out of the office, leaving Dumbledore to add another memory to his pensive.

**Rayne**

"Tonight is the choosing of the three champions!" Dumbledore had announced last night. Flur Delacour, Victor Krum, and Cedric Diggory were chosen. But then Harry Potter was too. None of us knew why, but his name appeared out of the fire, and he was now a participant of the Triwizard Tournament.

Ron believed Harry had purposely left him in the dark, wanting to take glory for himself. Obviously that was ridiculous, everyone knew it, or so it seemed. I heard the whispers and saw the stares pointed at Harry. People agreed with Ron, that he was a cheat, a fake, a desperate loser in need for attention. That can't be true, knowing Harry for the short time I had, it couldn't be possible, Harry wasn't like that.

Professor Moody was amazing. Horrible, but amazing, his way of teaching class was intricate, he used humor then moved onto a more serious situation.

I was walking by one of the smaller courtyards when I saw Moody just pop out of the bushes in front of me and shoot a spell over by a tree where a group of kids had gathered. He then half limped and half ran over to where they were, and I followed, careful not to run faster then a normal human. I ferret was sitting on the ground and Moody instantly began waving his wand up and down, making the ferret bounce up and down as well. Then McGonagall walked up looking shocked. "Professor Moody! What're you doing?"

"Teaching." He grunted back at her, his eyes focused on the ferret.

"What's going on?" I asked Harry, who was standing by laughing as Moody and McGonagall argued back and forth.

He just laughed harder before speaking. "Malfoy was about to curse me but Moody stopped him."

"Is- is that Draco?" I asked, caught between being shocked and amused.

He just nodded happily. That's when McGonagall turned Draco in ferret form back into his human form. His hair was completely messed up, sticking out at odd angles. "My father will hear about this!" He yelled at Moody.

"Is that a threat?" He questioned angrily, leaving his walking stick behind to chase Draco. "Is that a threat!" He yelled. Draco grabbed my arm and we both ran from Moody, finally stopping on the side of the hill above Hagrid's hut.

I couldn't help but snicker. "You think that was funny?" He questioned me.

"Well honestly, yea a bit." I covered my mouth with my hand.

He just sighed, trying to smooth down his hair as I helped him brush off the leaves clinging to his robes. "Do people know about you?" He asked me suddenly.

"Know what?" I asked.

"You know… that you're a vampire." He said in a whisper, as if people were eavesdropping.

I just sighed and shook my head. "Only Dumbledore, he came and found me at my home and brought me to the Weasley's."

He snorted. "He should have brought you to me. I'm the only other person who knows you for who you really are. Are you going to tell Potter and his friends?"

"I don't know Draco… Should I? I mean, what would they think?" I asked him sadly.

"I don't know either." He told me. He was silent for a while before suddenly asking me another question. "When have you last hunted?"

I sighed, thinking about it. "A while I suppose, maybe a week and a half."

"You'd better get on it, people will begin to wonder. I know they already do because you don't eat, I've heard the rumors." He told me.

Rumors? I had no idea people even noticed besides my friends. "I think I should go talk to the headmaster." I told him. He just nodded as I dashed off at full vampire speed, so quick I'm not even sure if people saw me.

In about twenty seconds I was at Dumbledore's office, dashing past even the stone gargoyle. "Come in Rayne." Dumbledore's voice came from the other side of the door.

I opened it to see him looking at me grimly, the usual twinkle in his eyes dimmed. "Should I tell me friends?" I asked him as I sat down.

"If you feel it to be appropriate. I'm sorry to say that your secret has already slipped. Not by me, but accidentally by you. Professor Snape told me you burned yourself in his class by wolfsbane. It's unfortunate, but wolfsbane only has that effect on vampires. He now know what you are and he came to me earlier, saying he was going to let your secret loose." He told me. My mind was reeling. The slimy potion's professor knew what I was and he was prepared to share my secret with the rest of the world. What was I to do? I voiced my question to Dumbledore. "I think you need to go down to his office now and talk to him. Try to convince him not to tell, maybe he will keep the secret."

I nodded and dashed down to Snape's office. "Come in." His cold voice drawled. How did the teachers here do that? I didn't knock or make a sound, yet they always knew I was already here.

I walked in; shutting the door behind me, and when Snape saw who I was his eyes grew cold. "I know you know." I told him.

"I do." He snarled at me. "You are a dangerous creature that should never be able to attend a school like this with civilized HUMAN beings. You are a threat to us all, your kind have a history for joining the dark side and I still don't know why you would be allowed to stay here. Are you going to tell people? Because I want to warn you that if you don't then I WILL." I had to admit, I was shocked and angry that he judged me so quickly. I felt the growl rise in my throat and my eyesight turn red tinted. "This is what I mean, you are more beast than human." He hissed as I silenced myself, trying to calm down.

"Don't you dare patronize me! I am still human and you don't know ONE thing about me! You don't know what I've lived through, what I've seen, what I've done, and it's people like you," I poked him roughly in the chest as we both had stood up. "…Who think they know me already because of what I am but you don't know a thing! Not one thing! Don't you dare try and judge me like that, don't you dare!" I furiously growled at him.

He was quiet before slowly sitting back in his chair, leaving me to glare down at him through my red eyes. "The headmaster believes you to be trustworthy… I still do not, but I won't let your secret out… for now. He said slowly, I think he was almost fearful of me. "Now get out of my office." He said carefully watching me. I gave him one last snarl before running back out.

Outside his door I stopped and slid down the wall. Then I saw someone's robes dash around the corner. Someone had been listening. Someone knew. I followed at a slower speed, so as not to alert them. Maybe whoever it was would listen to reason; maybe my secret would be safe after all.

But when I rounded the corner, there was no one there, I should have caught up to him or her by now… but there was no one, and my secret was in danger.

**Ginny**

I heard it. I heard it all, Rayne is a vampire. A VAMPIRE. What am I supposed to do? I heard footsteps behind me and saw the Room of Requirement loom ahead of me. 'I need a place to hide. I need a place to hide.' I paced quickly. A door appeared and I dashed inside, closing it quickly behind me.

Merlin help me. I had to tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They had to know she was possibly dangerous, they had to.

**Author's Note- Hey I am writing this story so fast It's just so much fun to do. **

**Anyways, I know they're not supposed to know about the Room of Requirement yet and it's not anywhere near Snape's classroom, but hey, anything's possible with magic! :) **

**So please review, even those who don't usually review! I really want to hear feedback from you guys!**

**Thanks to Starbeam Stevie!**


	6. Chapter 6 Revealed

**Chapter 6- Revealed**

**Ginny**

Danger! Danger was flashing in my head over and over like a red alert. All I knew was that I had to tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It's been a little over three weeks since we first met Rayne, I'm surprised we didn't figure it out earlier; she never ate at mealtimes, that should have really tipped us off.

After about ten minutes in the Room of Requirement I figured it was safe to come out. I walked around quietly up to the Gryffindor common room still on the lookout for any sign of Rayne.

I let out a sigh of relief when I got safely to Gryffindor tower and entered the common room. I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting on a few armchairs in a circle and Rayne was nowhere to be found. "Guys you will never believe this?" I panted, running over to them.

"What Ginny?" My older brother asked, slightly irritated.

"I was down by Snape's room and I heard him and Rayne talking. You know how Rayne practically never eats and when she does she hates it?" I asked. They nodded and raised their eyebrows a little. "Well it's because she's some sort of creature! But they never said the name of what she actually was." I told them.

They stared blankly at me for a minute then Ron and Harry started laughing. "She told us it's a condition she has Ginny! Nice try!" My brother laughed.

"I'm serious! Snape even said she shouldn't be going to a school with HUMAN beings and she argued that she was still partly human! She's hiding something!" I glared daggers at boys still in fits of laughter. "Hermione?" I looked at her, and her brow was furrowed, still deep in thought.

"Well…" She began thoughtfully. "It's kind of makes sense, but it sounds as if she's a vampire. Most other magical creatures that take a human form still eat human food…" She was thinking deeply about this.

By this time the boys had stopped laughing. "Don't you ever wonder how she can not eat anything but still look so healthy? And how she can just appear next to you as if she Apparated?" I questioned them.

They thought for a moment but just shook their heads. "She's just quiet Gin, you know like when someone sneaks up on you." Harry told me.

"Just follow her after dinner tonight! You'll see! You'll all see!" I stomped off furiously. They'll see, they'll understand soon.

**Rayne**

After dinner I went out to hunt. Draco was right, I needed to it's been too long. But I couldn't get the thought out of my mind, someone other than Snape, Dumbledore, and Draco now knew what I was. I tried to shake the thoughts from my mind and enjoyed my hunt. It felt so good to have the familiar feeling of stalking my prey back. It's been only natural for me.

I walked out of the forest about fifteen minutes later. Tomorrow was the first task; let's see how Harry fares. Him and Ron had made up because Ron kind of told him about the dragons. But really it was just a confusing jumble that no one would possibly be able to figure out.

Walking back up to the castle I heard something snap off to my right. By instinct I hunched down a little, my eyes glowing red and the sharp growl of a hunter rising in my throat. I felt the sharp edges of my canine teeth with my tongue. "Who's there?" I stared at the spot. The grass was pushed down, someone was standing right there watching me. Well two or three people by the looks of it, I don't think one person could push that much grass down just by standing. Silence was my only answer. "Draco?" I asked, my voice softening a little. Still no answer, it wasn't Draco. "I know you're there, just show yourselves." I growled.

Suddenly three people appeared out of nowhere. It was my friends Ron, Harry, and Hermione. I instantly straightened up and blinked a few times until my vision returned to normal. "Uh, what are you guys doing out here?" I asked quietly.

"We could be asking you the same thing Rayne." Harry narrowed his eyes at me.

I dug my toe into the ground nervously averting my eyes. "Just out for a walk." I told them.

"What are you Rayne?" Hermione suddenly asked sharply. I'd never heard her speak in that tone, not to anyone before.

"A person." I answered, not sure if they knew or not.

The grimaced and shook their heads at me. "Are you one hundred percent?" Ron asked me.

"Uh…" Was all that came out of my mouth. In truth I was probably seventy five percent vampire and twenty five percent witch. "No." I finally said after a long silence.

"Ginny was right." Hermione breathed. "I should have seen it earlier, you never eat, you appear out of no where, you just disappear at times. It makes sense now."

Ginny. Ginny was what I heard. She was the one that was listening and heard Snape and I talking. "And?" I asked.

"And what?" Ron snapped.

"Well I'd expect you to run away screaming or just turning you backs on me completely. Humans don't really like my kind." I stopped digging in the ground with my toe and went to them with a vampire speed so fast they didn't even have time to blink. I was standing just about three inches from them, looking deep into their eyes. "Well what's the verdict?" I almost hissed.

They were silent, not sure what to say. Then they exchanged glances and Harry spoke. "We're not like other people if you haven't noticed already. We've dealt with things worse than vampires."

"Mhmmm…" I said thoughtfully stepping back a few steps. "So you're saying… you accept me?" I asked, hope weaving through my voice.

They nodded and I felt relief fill me. "Who else knows?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Uh, I think you guys, Ginny now, Draco, Dumbledore, and unfortunately Snape." I told them.

"Malfoy knows?" Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, _Draco_ does. He was the first, he knew even before Dumbledore. When we first met so long ago he figured it out. He doesn't judge me… he helps me. He's helped me through my life more than probably anyone…" I told them.

They looked at me in disbelief. I guess a nice Draco is something unheard of to them. "Well let's go back to the school. We should probably talk to Ginny before she spreads it around." Harry sighed.

"Ginny!" I gasped, and was off in a flash, running at full speed to find the youngest Weasley.

**Author's Note- There you have it. She's been revealed; they accepted her… but what about Ginny and Snape? No one knows… **

**Anyways please continue to review, I love the feedback! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Half of the Basics

**Chapter 7- Half of the Basics**

**Rayne**

"Ginny!" I gasped, rounding the corner at my full speed. She looked around confused, I think she heard me but didn't see me. I tapped her on the shoulder and she gasped in fright.

"Rayne! You… You're…" She stammered out.

I just waited until she stopped. "I'm a vampire. I know you know." I growled.

I took a step towards her and she stepped back in fear. "Ginny, I won't hurt you, but please, don't tell anyone else. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are okay with it." I tried to calm her in a softer voice. I continued to step slowly towards her and she kept continuing to take steps back. Suddenly she let out a shriek as she began to fall down the stairs she had backed towards. "Ginny!" I shouted and grabbed her wrist, yanking her back.

"You… I won't." She finally said.

I let out a sigh and wrapped her in a hug. "Thank Merlin." Just then Harry, Ron, and Hermione rounded the corner.

"Can… can we get to know you better now?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." I said, thinking quickly. "You need to know." We walked in the common room. It was empty because of the late hour though. We sat down on the couches by the fire. "So ask what you like." I told the four people in front of me.

Ron hesitantly raised his hand as if he was in class. "Ron there's no need to raise your hand just say what's on your mind." I told him gently.

"Is it… hard to be a vampire?" He asked me. The boy looked more than nervous, it can be true that vampires are a little intimidating. I tried to slouch down a little so they could calm themselves easier.

I thought about the question long and hard, it was slightly hard. Transitioning in and out of the vampire state. "Yes. I go in and out of my state. A lot of the time… I have to be careful not to get angry. When I do my eyes turn red, I growl as if I were an animal, but I only get the red eyes if I really get worked up. I just… turn over to the vampire side of me." I stated simply.

They were quiet before Hermione asked the next question. "Since you're only half-vampire do you still eat human food?"

"Well it's not a necessity and it doesn't taste very good either. So, really I only do to try and seem…normal." I answered. There's that words again, 'normal'. I don't even know what normal really is supposed too be. Maybe when you aren't a vampire, maybe when you have a family, maybe when you're my age and haven't lived alone for the past four or five years. Maybe only THEN I would be normal.

"I think I'll be going to bed now…" I told them. "Sorry I only told you about half of the basics, but I'm kind of tired."

They smiled kindly at me. "Remember the first task is tomorrow." Hermione called after me.

I just nodded. I had friends besides Draco that knew what I was. It didn't replace the hole where my family had been… but it was a start.

* * *

The next day was the day of the first task. I had an hour before it started and decided to spend my time with Draco while my other friends helped Harry prepare himself the best they could.

"So? Your friends know now?" He looked at me strangely.

I nodded, playing with the grassy hillside under me. "They know." I said slowly. "Was it a bad idea?" I asked, noticing his face of disapproval.

"I just think that you come to trust people too quickly sometimes." His pale eyes found mine. "Just try and be careful." He wrapped me in a hug.

'Gee he smells really good.' I thought. "Are you wearing some sort of cologne?" I asked him.

He smirked. "No, I'm not actually. What do you think you're smelling?" His voiced turned less humorous and more serious.

Then it hit me. The blood running through his veins. I've felt blood lust, but this was strong. I'd noticed it when I first met Draco, but now it was stronger than ever. "I think we both know now." I said quietly.

He nodded slowly and sighed, leaning back. "I've always been here for you. Is this some sort of deep connection just because of that? Or… what?" He turned his head to look at me from where he sat.

I kept my eyes on the scene below us. "I don't know." I chuckled slightly. "I haven't known a lot of things lately actually. I'm glad it was the right choice to choose my friends… but I just can never tell. Sometimes I'm more beast than human, you know that. What if I loose it on someone?" I turned to finally face him; his eyes had never left my face once.

"Tell Potter and his gang. They will keep you in check every time you get an urge. As much as I dislike them, you trust them so I'll do my best to trust them as well." I couldn't help but smile. He was the best friend ever, he always knew what to say to make everything better, and had the best advice.

"Thanks Draco." I hugged him. "We'd better head to the first task, I Harry uses that brain of his." I sighed.

He laughed. "Sounds just like Potter. Always been empty headed." He grinned. I joined in and hit him playfully on the arm so he stumbled back a little.

When we got to the arena that had been set up, Harry and the other champions were in the champion's tent preparing myself. Draco went off with his friends and I found Hermione in the stands with Ron. "Want to go wish him good luck?" Hermione asked.

I nodded and we walked off to the champion's tent. Ron had chosen to stay behind; him and Harry were still a bit tense from the bump they had hit earlier in their friendship. "Psst!" Hermione hissed as we listened on the other side of the cloth tent.

"Hello?" A voice asked. I could smell him, it was Harry for sure but I knew Hermione couldn't.

"Harry, is that you?" Hermione whispered.

"Yea, it's me." He mumbled. His whole body was tense, I could feel it, and then again even with me being a vampire, I'd be tense if I was about to face a dragon.

Hermione was quiet for a second before she nudged me to say something. "Uh, good luck Harry. I know you'll be okay, just remember to use your resources and relax as much as possible." I told him.

"I am relaxed." He told me stiffly.

"Harry, don't try lying to me, I can feel how tense you are." I told him, smirking a little at my advantage.

I heard him sigh before Hermione suddenly shoved herself through the tent flaps and pulled him into a hug. I followed and suddenly a flash of a camera blinded me. "Ah! Young love! This is excellent, maybe you two will even make the front page!" Rita Skeeter trotted towards us. "Ah, and even a jealous friend?" She looked at me over her glasses.

"W-wh-what?" I sputtered. "No! I don't like Harry, geez woman could you make any more trouble?" I growled at her. I felt the unnatural growl already trying to rip itself from my throat and quickly coughed to silence it.

"Sure you don't dearie." She poked me on the tip of my nose with a long red painted fingernail.

I jerked myself away and saw Victor Krum walk over. "What are you doing here? This tent is for champions only… and friends." He added in his deep accent, looking at Hermione and me.

"It's all right, we already got what we needed." She gave us a devilish grin before strutting back out of the tent with her cameraman in toe.

"C'mon 'Mione." I gently tugged on her. "The task is about to start, good luck Harry!" I flashed him one more smile as we left the tent.

The task started with Cedric facing a Swedish Short-Snout and after about fifteen minutes he managed to get past it. Next was Flur facing a Welsh Green and in a shorter time of ten minutes she had snagged the egg. Krum was next up, facing a scarlet Chinese Fireball. It was really fierce, it took him about twenty minutes to get past the dragon. Finally, Harry emerged from the tent, looking scared and nervous. He had to face the Hungarian Horntail, the fiercest of the four dragons. I don't think he saw the dragon at first, because he started speed walking towards the egg when the dragon's tail crashed down beside him. He spent a lot of time trying to dodge the dragon, completely forgetting my advice to use his bloody wand. "Your wand Harry!" Hermione screamed beside me.

He looked confused for a moment and I joined in with Hermione, leaning over the railing from where we were sitting. "Use the bloody stick Harry!" Snickers sounded from around us and Harry finally got the message.

He pulled out his wand and yelled, "Accio Firebolt!" Soon his broom came and he flew off. The dragon broke free and went after him though. It was a good twenty minutes before he returned, but no dragon followed and he was able to grab the egg.

Rankings:

Flur- ten minutes

Cedric- fifteen minutes

Krum- twenty minutes

Harry- thirty minutes

Merlin, please let the boy not die.

**Author's Note- There you have it! :) Like I said, it's a lot of fun to write this so please read and review! **

**Disclaimer- You've seen this on just about every other fanfiction, but I think I'm supposed to put one so I don't own Harry Potter, or Draco :(, only Rayne and any other characters I add later.**

**Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8 My Favorite Teacher

**Chapter 8- My Favorite Teacher**

**Rayne**

Apparently Hermione had been researching everything she could about my kind and me. I found her one-day in the library at a table, about five or six books on vampires in front of her.

"Most of that stuff is false you know." I said after watching her carefully for a minute.

She jumped about a foot at hearing me and turned in her chair to see me leaning against a bookshelf with my arms folded, smirking down at her. "Oh, Rayne. You really shouldn't do that." She scolded me. I just continued to smirk; her heartbeat was racing from the scare I gave her. "So what is true and what isn't?" She asked curiously, closing her book.

"Well garlic doesn't kill us or anything, crosses do nothing, running water isn't a problem… sunlight can kill if we're placed in it after death. Stake to the heart does kill, but I mean just about anyone would die from that wouldn't they?" I chuckled lightly. "That's some more info, but these writers make it all too complicated." I picked up one of the books, examining the spine before placing it on the table again.

We spent much of that day just talking and getting to know each other. I taught her things about vampires and she taught me things about wizards. It was all very interesting but sadly tomorrow we had classes.

In potions Snape would continue to glare at me continuously, almost through the whole lessons. Today he didn't do the usual, just sneered around at the class while speaking. "Today we will be brewing the a potion that will fill any room completely. It will knock out the occupants, but don't fret; it only works on animals and magical creatures. Many wizards keep a vial of this potion on them so they can tame any creature or animal they run into." Great, this was why he seemed abnormally happy. "Get to work with your table." He snapped before going to sit at his desk.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville occupied the table with me and we began to brew the potion… the potion that would knock me out completely… Yippe. I looked over at Draco and noticed him giving me a worried expression, then again so was Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But none of them could say anything because of the other people in the room, especially Neville working right beside me.

Half way through the potion I was starting to feel lightheaded. "Rayne, you okay?" Harry looked at me with that same worried expression Hermione, Ron, and Draco were giving me.

"Fine." I said trying to shake it off.

"Guys slow down." I heard Draco tell his friends over at the Slytherin table. They were brewing their potion so quickly I felt weaker and fainter by the second. By this time the room was beginning to fill with a white fog, and it was filling my nose…

I felt myself just standing stock-still; staring down at the foggy potion, and then… it was black.

* * *

"Hey she'll be okay calm down." I heard a voice say. My vision was black still, but I think the voice belonged to Hermione.

"You don't know anything Granger!" A voice snapped. Draco? "I've known her much longer and she already made the wrong choice by telling you lot! Filthy Potty, Weasel, and Mud…" Yes, definitely Draco.

I heard a shout and scuffling footsteps before Draco could finish his sentence. I finally found the strength to open my eyes and saw Harry and Hermione staring at a spot beside my bed on the ground. Sitting up and looking down I saw Draco and Ron in the middle of a fight, Ron was on top of Draco, pinning him down and he was just about to punch him in the face when Draco gasped. "Rayne!" Ron turned around and saw me glaring down at the two of them. Reluctantly he got off Draco and they both stood, brushing themselves off.

"Must you?" I questioned them. They muttered apologies and I was about to stand up and stretch, but then my head began to spin and I fell back on my pillow. "What the heck happened?" I asked.

They sighed and rolled their eyes. "Professor Snape had us all brew a potion to knock out any magical creatures or animals." Draco sighed.

"You being… you, it affected you, but no one else knows. Madame Pomfrey was completely flustered, she had no idea why you would be affected." Hermione finished for him.

I let out a huff of air that made my bangs fly. "That is bad news… that's really bad news actually." I sighed.

Just then Professor Dumbledore and my favorite Professor in the world walked in. Snape. "Ah Rayne, good to see you're feeling better!" Dumbledore smiled at me. I looked wearily around for Madame Pomfrey but she was nowhere to be found. "It's just us Rayne." Dumbledore told me. "Madame Pomfrey is out and about."

Good, this is my chance to explode at Snape. "What do you think you're doing?" I almost shouted at him.

"You should not be here! You have no business here with NORMAL people!" He hissed back at me.

"Well you know what I think about you NORMAL person?" I growled. "I think you should take that stick you call a wand and shove it up your…"

"That's enough Rayne." Dumbledore said sternly.

I cut off my flow of words and huffed angrily. "But I do agree in ways Severus. That was very inappropriate." He turned to the greasy haired Professor.

He looked as unhappy as me as the two walked out of the hospital wing. "Well let's go do something." I smiled and stood up, brushing off my robes. They agreed, seeing as it was about an hour before dinner. "Oh, and let's not try to kill each other if you'd be so kind." I pointedly told Draco and Ron. They sighed, glaring angrily at each other before agreeing reluctantly, just like Snape had for Dumbledore.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Hermione tried to start a simply conversation.

Draco and I looked at each other. "I'd say about four years. It was around when we first started going to Hogwarts." Draco was the first to speak.

"How'd you figure out what she was?" Harry asked next.

He smirked and I hit him lightly on the arm, urging him to speak. "Eh… she was, unusual. I think that's what you call it." His smirk spread again and I couldn't help but laugh and hit him again.

My friends were looking very confused so I interpreted for him. "He found me… doing odd things I suppose. Abnormal. He found me hunting once, and he noticed all my senses were three times better than an average human's. He's much more clever than he looks." It was his turn to laugh and hit me.

My friends seemed to be considering this, thinking about a kind and clever Draco Malfoy. They seemed to have trouble visualizing it until Ron spoke. "Show us?" It was a timid question but I could tell he really was curious so I agreed.

"Well you know how I'm really fast." I told them as they sat down, and chose to appear all the way from over where Draco was sitting to the other side where Harry was. "Boo." I whispered in his ear as he jumped. "I can climb too, but there are too many people. I can hear extremely far." I listened to Lavender Brown and the Patil twins gossip about people all the way down the hill, which was impossibly far. "Like those two think Cedric Diggory has dreamy eyes and windswept hair like a free bird." I imitated their dreamy expressions and made my voice light and airy. My friends went into fits of laughter on the hill. "I can also see incredibly far." I looked down at the other side of the hill to see the Slytherins in a group, enjoying the good weather. "Like I could count all the hairs on Blaise's head and how many pimples Pansy has on her face." I grinned as my friends laughed again. I settled between Draco and Hermione, sighing and leaning back.

I wasn't normal, but I felt a step closer.

**Author's Note- There you go! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Who Doesn't Love a Mud Fight?

**Chapter 9- Who Doesn't Love a Mud Fight?**

**Rayne**

"Settle down, settle down everyone!" A voice rose over the crowd on the two sides of the class separated into boys and girls.

Eventually all our voices quieted and McGonagall began speaking. "The Yule Ball is a tradition of the Triwizard tournament! The Yule ball is a dance where the tradition is for the three (in this case four) champions to begin dancing with their dates and everyone can have a good time!" She began to speak about dancing and showing us the proper steps.

Even in my isolated point where I lived alone for years I learned a lot. About a lot of things, one of those things being dancing. Seamus was my partner and we started out roughly but eventually got it and glided easily along the dance floor. "So Rayne… Who do you have in mind for a date?" He tried making conversation with me.

I considered the question, I didn't even know myself. "I dunno what about you?"

He blushed a bright red before answering. "Me neither… I was wondering… would you like to go with me?" He turned his gaze from me to his shoes, pretending to focus on the dance steps that he had already memorized.

I thought. This would mean I couldn't go with Draco, I wanted to but Seamus really was a sweetheart. Draco was most likely going with Pansy to protect his 'image' so I decided on yes. "Sure, I'd love to." I gave him a sweet smile and his head whipped up to look at me, but he accidentally bashed heads with me. I yelped as we both fell down, rubbing our heads on the floor.

"Uh, I'm really sorry, I promise that won't happen at the ball." He smiled at me before helping me up.

Other people in the room had seemed to notice that we were already becoming close, especially Draco. I saw him turn to Pansy and sharply ask her something. Next thing was that she squealed and threw her arms around him. Gee, guess he's taken now too.

After our 'lessons' the girls were excitedly running off to Hogsmead the next day to buy dresses. "C'mon Rayne it'll be fun!" Lavender and other girls from Gryffindor were trying to get me to go dress shopping with them.

"Hey, you're going with Seamus, you'll need a dress anyways!" One of the Patil twins chirped in. Damn, I hate it when they make a point. I'm just more independent than most girls, maybe it's the fact that I've lived alone for so long and I don't even know how old I truly am.

Reluctantly I agreed and pulled Hermione with me despite all her protests. Victor Krum has had his eye on her; I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up going with him. We went into the crowded store full of girls picking out dresses. Hermione instantly found a pink dress with a maroon belt that ruffled down at the bottom with heels to match. It took me slightly longer to find one but I eventually found a strapless purple dress that was a light purple towards the top and got darker as it went down with a black patterned belt.

We left the store and hid our clothes from the boys' prying eyes and settled down. "Don't you think we should have some more fun during all this chaos?" I said after a while, putting down my book.

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"Have you guys ever had a mud fight?" I asked, my face breaking into a grin.

* * *

Twenty minutes later we were standing out in the rain, a group of students from each house. "So…" I began, grinning wickedly. "Mud fights are basic, you just throw and duck and all that." Some students looked nervous but others grinned back at me like the twins. "Go!" I shouted.

It was slow starting at first but when the twins hit Ginny she tried to hit them and missed and hit someone else. A typical fight. Hermione looked nervous and slightly disgusted as well as the girly girls like Lavender.

I heard another yell out of the many and saw Pansy fall face first in the mud. I laughed so hard until I was hit and fell on my back. I looked up to see Draco smiling over me, his blond hair smeared with the brown mud. "Need some help?" He pulled me to my feet.

"That would be great." I smiled back and hugged him, smearing our mud-covered bodies against each other. Even under the earthy scent of the mud I could smell the blood through it. I shook myself out of my daze from the scent of Draco's blood and ran with him into the thickest part of the fight.

The war continued on for another hour before we all were done and went inside. "Some fight huh?" I asked him as we walked inside, mud covering every one of us from head to toe.

"Sure was. One of the funnest things I've ever done though." He smiled back, stopping to face me.

"Well who doesn't love a mud fight?" I laughed, remembering the fights I used to have with Muggles I met however many years ago.

We looked into each other's eyes, and began leaning in. I had no thoughts in my head; just seeing him took up all my senses.

"Rayne!"

"Draco!"

We stopped an inch from each other's lips and turned to see Seamus and Pansy calling us to them. "Well… I guess our dates are waiting." He sighed, both of us looking bashfully at one another.

"See you tomorrow." I said as he walked to Pansy and I walked to Seamus.

"What were you doing Drakie?" I heard Pansy's high voice squeak.

He looked back at me before answering. "Just talking to Rayne about something."

Seamus gave me the same questioning look Pansy gave me but didn't voice his thoughts. We all hurried to our separate common rooms so as not to attract Filtch.

"Night Rayne." Seamus looked a little conflicted before deciding to hug me and go up to the boys' dorm with the rest of the boys.

The girls go to the girls' dorm, ignoring the questioning looks from those that didn't participate in the fight.

I was back in my daze. I had almost kissed him, Draco Malfoy, my childhood friend. I had almost touched my lips to his… and I wanted it. Not just because of the blood scent he gave off, but because… I think I actually have feelings for him.

Those thoughts were in my head before I drifted of to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to see the person I least expected in my room. Draco, why was he here? In the girls' dorm, in Gryffindor tower?

"Hey, glad you're awake." He smiled at me, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Why?" I asked, curiosity filling my voice.

He said nothing, just continued to give me that sweet smile and leaned over and kissed me gently. "I want you to do it." He breathed as we just pressed our foreheads against each other's.

"What?" I was slightly confused now.

"I want you to." He repeated, pulling my head so my face was right up against his neck. "You need it, I want to help you." My breath quickened and I began to panic. "Don't fight it." I tried despite his soothing words; I tried to fight the urge, the horrible aching need.

Finally I couldn't resist the temptation, I bit down, and began to feed.

**Author's Note- Cliffy of sorts! Comment on what you think will happen next or what did happen in the chapter! **

**Let me hear your thoughts on this chapter! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10 Macmillan

**Chapter 10- Macmillan**

**Rayne**

Suddenly… the taste of Draco's blood was no longer filling my mouth. I opened my eyes to see myself still in bed. No Draco. It was a dream. A stupid, stupid, dream. Who was I kidding? I could never feed off Draco no matter how much I wanted to… I don't even know if he would let me.

I threw off my covers in frustration just as Hermione came running into the room. "Guess what?" She practically screamed, jumping on my bed.

"What? What?" I asked, looking at her.

"I have a date to the ball!" She squealed. "I really like him too!"

I was slightly confused until I understood what she was saying. "Who is it?" I smiled.

"Ernie Macmillan!" She squealed.

Ernie. Ernie Macmillan. Really? That is just… wow. "That's great!" I kept a fake smile plastered on my face. Now I don't like Ernie, not because he's ugly or something like that, but because he's the biggest cheater in the school. He was going to hurt Hermione; he was going to hurt her bad.

"Hermione…" I sighed. She stopped bouncing and looked at me. "You know that Ernie is about the biggest cheat in the school right?" I asked her timidly.

"Cheat?" She questioned. "No he's not!"

"He is Hermione! I just don't want you to get hurt!" I tried to tell her.

She looked conflicted, trying to decide what to say before turning angry. "You-you're jealous! I never though you were that type of person Rayne!" She glared at me before speed walking back out of the room.

"Hermione! Wait!" I called to her, but she was already gone.

Crap.

I got up and ready for the Saturday before heading down to the great hall to find Hermione. Hermione was nowhere in sight along with the rest of my friends it seems. I sighed and sat down, not bothering to even attempt eating again.

Suddenly someone cover my eyes and I heard a voice whisper in my ear. "Guess who?"

I pried their fingers off to see Seamus standing there. Ugh, I hate when couples do little baby stuff like that. "Hi Seamus." I smiled politely at him as he sat down. Just then the rest of my friends walked in, Hermione trailing at the back. She glared at me as she began to eat.

"Uh, what's the problem here girls?" Ron asked us cautiously.

"Rayne doesn't approve of my date." Hermione said stiffly.

"Who's that?" Harry said through the bite he was taking.

"Ernie Macmillan." She smiled slightly.

The effects of her words were instantaneous. Ron choked on his juice, Harry spit out his food, the twins dropped their forks, and Seamus just stared wide-eyed at her. "Er-ernie?" Ron gasped once he caught his breath.

"Yes Ernie." She turned her nose up at us all.

"But he's a known cheater!" Seamus spoke up from where he sat beside me.

She glared at us all now. "I thought all of you were better than that! I really like him, why can't you all just accept it!" With that she stormed out of the hall.

Everyone just watched her retreating back until she was completely out of sight. "She's going to get hurt." Harry sighed.

"I know, I tried telling her that but she doesn't understand, she thinks I'm jealous." I sighed.

Ron was a bright red looking more furious than ever. We all looked over at the Hufflepuff table where Ernie was laughing with his friends. "That's it, I'm going to kill him." He growled, about to walk over to him.

"Mate don't be stupid." Harry pulled him down.

"Hold on and shut up." I listened as hard as I could, trying to weave through all the different conversations to Ernie's.

I only caught little parts with all the other chatter. "Granger eh?" One of his friends said.

"That's a new one, a bookworm!" Another said as they all went into fits of laughter.

"Well who are you going with?" Ernie asked the second friend.

"I'm deciding on two." He said, I could hear the smugness in his voice.

"Just do it like me! Take both!" Ernie said while they all roared with laughter.

I tuned the rest out and looking at my friends. "Yea, he's cheating on her." I told them, repeating all I heard.

"That little…" Ron began before we all tugged him out again.

I caught Draco's eye and motioned for him to follow. He turned to his friends and told them something before standing up to come meet me. "Catch you guys later." I told my friends who were all still fuming.

Draco caught up with me and this time we went to one of the large trees by the lake. "What's wrong?" He noticed my discomfort. Part of that was from the dream I had, the other part was just my frustration at Hermione and her date.

I decided on just telling him about Hermione. "Hermione is going with Ernie to the ball." I sighed.

"Ernie?" He raised his eyebrows. "Macmillan? That's low even for Granger." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and smacked him on the arm. "I tried telling her that he was a cheat and she didn't believe me, she thought I was jealous."

"Figures." He said.

We sat on the edge of the water, dipping our feet in silence for a while. "So how's it with Parkinson?" I asked him casually.

He smirked slightly. "All right I suppose, she's very clingy." He said after a thought. "How's it with Finnigan?" He asked.

I thought. Good? I don't really know, I don't know him very well actually. "Good I guess… he's kind." I told him, my brow furrowed.

He sighed, and we both turned our heads back to the still lake, lost in our own thoughts.

And with that… I suddenly felt the icy water of the lake surround me as I was pulled in with a scream.

**Author's Note- There you go! Sorry it's kind of short and taken so long but I've been out of Internet for a bit.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11 Cheat

**Chapter 11- Cheat**

**Rayne**

Despite me being a Vampire and being able to hold my breath for about an hour, the water surrounding me still terrified me. After I had stopped thrashing and looked around, I realized nothing had grabbed me. No creature of the deep was clinging on my leg; all was serene in the murky water.

I swam up to the surface and exploded up to see Draco laughing his head off. "You pushed me?" I growled at him.

He was clutching his stomach in laughter and nodded, still trying to catch his breath. I sank under the water until he could only see from my eyes up and smirked. I swam towards him sneakily like in those horror movies where the shark stalks the unsuspecting victim and grabbed him leg. His laughter instantly stopped as he looked at me. "Rayne, don't you dare. R-rayne. Rayne!" He started yelling, trying to grab the tree as I started to pull him in with me. He tugged off his cloak before and then with a final yank I tugged him in and burst into my own fits of laughter.

He exploded up out of the water and playfully jumped on me, pushing my head under. I shoved him off so he flew and landed five feet away with a splash and jumped on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck. We just floated like that for a while in the water then. It was icy cold, yet neither of us seemed to notice anymore, we were just enjoying each other's company.

Finally, we decided to swim back to the shore and crawled back onto dry land. He kindly wrapped his dry cloak around me and led us inside. In the hall we ran into my friends. "Gee, gone for a swim?" Hermione asked us.

"Yea, of sorts." I replied, smiling up at Draco beside me. "Oh, here's your cloak." I handed him the pitch-black cloak he had wrapped around my shoulders.

He took it and swept me up in a wet hug, taking care to shake out his hair like a wet dog and splash my friends. Then he just walked off, leaving us all looking after him.

"What were you doing with him?" Ron turned his glare from Draco's back to me.

"We were just talking and messing around." I shrugged, smiling and started walking up the stairs to go to the common room. They followed behind me and kept talking.

"So that ended up with you swimming in the lake?" Harry asked suspiciously.

I sighed and stopped, turning to face all my friends. "What's so wrong with being friends with him?"

They exchanged glances before turning back to me. "He's just not a good person in our experience Rayne. You've seen what he said to Hermione at the Cup, that's just the beginning in a long list." Harry stated simply.

I thought back to that horrid night. _"You don't think they won't come and spot this Mudblood?" _Draco had sneered. Okay, I admit, he could be crude sometimes, but… well I just don't know.

"Where is Hermione anyways?" I asked, changing the subject.

The sighed at me before answering. "She's not speaking to any of us, she's still mad about the whole Ernie thing."

I rolled my eyes. She was great, but sometimes she was just so blind to the bad in people. (Wow… is this how my friends feel about Draco and I?) Anyways, I don't understand how she can't see that he's a cheat. It's not like he tries to hide it or anything.

I told them I'd meet them in the Great Hall and went up to the common room by myself to change. I took my time going back down to the hall (I mean it's not like I eat anyways). It's been I week since I've hunted, and I've managed to keep myself in check pretty well.

I saw my friends sitting over at the Gryffindor table in the hall and plopped down next to Fred and Harry. "Still don't want anything?" Ron joked.

"No." We all chuckled a little and I watched as they ate contentedly. "Where's Hermione NOW?" I asked again.

Ron's jaw clenched and he pointed with his fork over at the Hufflepuff table where I saw a bushy haired girl sitting next to Ernie and his friends. "Good lord, should someone go talk to her?" I asked them.

They just shrugged, no one knew if we could talk sense into her. We've all already tried but it wasn't working. The ball was two days away, and we didn't think we could talk her out of this one.

Later that night we were all in the common room working on homework or reading when Hermione ran into the room sobbing, and bolted straight up to the girls' dorm. We shot each other questioning looks before I set my book down and followed her up. "'Mione? What's wrong?"

I looked around the dim room to see Hermione lying on her bed face down, her head covered by her pillow which were also muffling her sobs. "C'mon 'Mione, talk to me. I'm sorry about this whole Ernie thing, just tell me what's going on." I sat next to her on the bed.

In a flash she had sat up and wrapped her arms around me in a huge hug. "I-I'm sorry! I- I should ha-have listened to y-you guys!" She was choking through her tears.

"What?" I asked her. I grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to sit up straight and look me in the eyes. "What happened?"

"Ernie! You were right! He is a cheat!" She managed to stop crying and wiped her tears away as I gave her a tissue.

"What did he do?" I asked in what I hoped was a soothing voice.

"I… I saw him kissing Lavender! Lavender Brown! He is a cheat!" She blurted out, her face twisting into anger.

"Great, the man-whore with the slut." I muttered, quickly covering my mouth at my language, causing Hermione to giggle. "It's okay, just forget about him." I hugged her again.

She hugged back; I could tell how happy she was to speak to her friends again. "But what about the ball?" She gasped. "I have no date!"

"Hermione, I know exactly who would be perfect for you." I smiled at her. "Victor Krum."

_**Earlier**_

"_Rayne!" I turned to see Victor Krum waving his arm and jogging towards me. _

"_Victor? Hey, what's up?" I asked him. _

"_You are friends with Hermione, no?" He asked in his thick accent. _

_I nodded and smiled. "You like her don't you?" I asked before he could explain. _

_He smiled back. "Yes, do you think you could ask her to the ball for me? Tell her I am sorry it is such short notice, but I haven't had a chance to speak to her." _

"_Right, no problem I'm sure she'll be happy to go with you." I told him, trying to smile through the disappointment that Victor hadn't gotten to her before Ernie. _

"_Thank you so much!" He grinned and kissed my hand before running back to join his friends. _

"That's what happened." I laughed as I told her the story. "So will you?" I asked.

Her mouth was slightly open but I could tell she was trying hard not to grin. "Of course, I'd love to." She smiled.

"Great, we can tell him tomorrow!" I laughed her and wrapped her in a huge bear hug again before walking over to my side of the room to get ready for bed. "Of course, Ron will probably kill Ernie and you." I laughed.

"Why is that?" She turned on her side to look at me.

"Because Ernie cheated on you and he'll be jealous. I don't think he could kill Victor so he'll settle for you." I laughed as she smirked.

"Ron doesn't like me."

"Ah, sometimes I know things others don't." I laughed before turning back over and going to sleep.

**Author's Note- There you go! Sorry for the wait, anyways please review!**


	12. Chapter 12 Isn't it Always

**Chapter 12- Isn't it Always**

**Rayne**

Today's the day of the ball. Hermione's with Victor, Draco's with Pansy, Harry and Ron and with the Patil twins, and I'm with Seamus. We're all with dates, and currently getting ready for the big night. We put on our dresses and messed with our hair until we were satisfied.

I have to say, Hermione looked absolutely gorgeous. Her curled hair was pinned partly up and the other part lay over her shoulder on one side. Her pink dress just added to her beauty and completed the outfit. "How do I look?" She asked nervously.

"Absolutely beautiful." I smiled at her. Everyone had already left to go to the ball and find his or her dates. "C'mon, let's get to the ball." I grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs where we saw Seamus and Dean in their dress robes, sitting on the couch with bland expressions.

"About time!" Dean joked.

"Shut up." I laughed and Seamus allowed me to take his arm. Hermione and Dean left to find their own dates while we took our time going down to the ball. "Well don't you look dashing." I complimented him and I saw his face flush slightly.

He turned his head to look and smile down at me. "You look beautiful Rayne."

I couldn't help but smile. Seamus was really a true sweetheart. When we got down there I saw Ron with his date and we walked over to them. "Is Hermione still upstairs?" He instantly questioned.

"Why?"

He lowered his voice so only I could hear. "You know… she has no date. Crying her eyes out isn't she?"

I laughed and shook my head. "You know Ron, you can be a real git."

"What?"

"You heard me." I told him as we began to walk away. "You'd be surprised on who the lucky guy is." I muttered in his ear as I walked past.

Once we entered the hall we saw how it had been transformed. It was like an amazing winter wonderland. Everything was powdered in snow and pine trees decorated the sides. "Amazing." I couldn't help but breath. I saw Seamus smile down at me again out of the corner of my eye but ignored it as we pushed our way to the front of the crowd around the dance floor.

After a few minutes I everything quieted and the large doors swung open to reveal four couples. They walked swiftly down the aisle and I caught view of Cedric and Cho, Hermione and Victor, Fleur and her date, and Harry with Parvarti. I stood on tiptoes to scan the crowd and found Ron staring at Hermione with his mouth hanging open. I couldn't help but smirk as the couples took their places on the dance floor. When the music began everything seemed to be going well… except for the fact that Harry and Parvarti obviously weren't prepared.

Then Dumbledore and McGonagall walked onto the floor and danced as did the other adults, then the students began to join. "C'mon." I pulled Seamus with me onto the floor to be the third set of students dancing. We danced gracefully across the floor and continued to dance to different songs until we had no choice but to take a break.

"I'm going to get drinks." He told me.

"I'll meet you outside." I told him.

I walked out into the moonlight and just stood there… staring up at the moon. I must have been an odd sight being alone; I noticed just about everyone else were in their little pairs or groups of couples. "Stunning isn't it?" A voice spoke from behind me. I didn't need to look to see who it was.

Draco.

"A magnificent sight. I've always done this. Just stared at I." I answered him, both of us never letting our gaze falter from the orb in the sky.

"Where's Finnigan?"

"Getting drinks, where's Parkinson?" I retorted.

"Don't know." Was his only reply.

We were silent before he finally ripped his gaze from the mesmerizing moon and turned to me. "When have you last fed?" He took my hands in his and waiting until I turned my body and gaze to face him.

"About a week and a half I'd say, maybe almost two." Taking in how the moonbeams shone on his hair, making his bleached blond look pure white.

He frowned disapprovingly at me. "You know you can only really go two weeks without feeding before you loose control." He scolded me.

"Yes." I sighed, turning my eyes back to the moon in the sky.

"Rayne." He let go of my hands and cupped my face, forcing me to turn my head back towards him.

He stared deeply into my eyes, putting his face so close to mine that I could see every line in his grey and blue irises. I could tell he was about to say something more but didn't get a chance. We both felt someone watching us and we both turned our heads to see Seamus, two drinks in his hands, frozen in shock.

"Seamus." I took a step back from Draco and stood awkwardly, trying to form the words I wanted to say.

"Yea, I know. It's not what it looks like…" He paused before letting out a snort. "Isn't it always." And it wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Seamus, please." I tried to pull him back but he had already walked away. "No." I whispered. "Look what I did." I turned to Draco, sorrow filling my heart.

He seemed unsure of what to do, whether to hug me, comfort me, or just walk away. After a moment of silence he spoke. "I'm sorry Rayne... It was my fault."

I didn't know what to say. The other couples were beginning to file back inside, leaving us alone. I let out a huff of breath and sat down so I was sitting on my feet, letting my dress flow out around me. "I guess that's the end of us."

He sat down beside me cross-legged. "I'm sorry." He repeated it seemed to be all he could say.

"Well let's go inside." I told him, standing up and brushing myself off.

"Wait." He jumped up next to me, unexpectedly taking my hand again. "Come down to the lake with me… Please." He added.

I could hear the desperation for me to forgive him. Going with him would probably convince him that I have so I agreed and we walked down to sit on the banks and lean against a tree. "What were you going to say before Seamus came?" I asked, thinking back on how he was about to tell me something.

"I was going to tell you that you need to go feed tomorrow or tonight. I don't care if it's in class or out, please, just do it for me." I could sense his hesitation, he was about to say something else, but I ignored it and agreed to hunt sometime tomorrow.

"Isn't Pansy looking for you now?" I turned my head towards him, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged, keeping his head against the trunk of the tree. "I don't honestly have an interest in her you know."

"You don't?" I asked, even though I already had the feeling.

He nodded. "I needed a date. She's always had a little… thing for me so I thought okay, Rayne's found someone along with others, so I should too."

"What did me having a date have anything to do with it?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said quickly. I narrowed my eyes at him, sensing that he was hiding something but decided to let it go for now. 

"Should we go in?" I asked him, after a minute of silence.

"Do you want to?" He asked.

I thought. Did I really? Truthfully, no I didn't. But I don't think that people finding Draco and me here in the morning asleep would be a good thing, especially with the whole issue with Seamus now. "I think we should." I said after a moment.

He nodded and helped me up and we walked back into the castle. "Well… See you tomorrow." He said in the hall, everything was quiet and deserted.

"Bye." We stood awkwardly for a minute before I couldn't help but to hug him and began my walk up to the common room.

I almost ran into Filtch looking for students out of bed. Good thing my vampire speed is so great, I was able to dash right by him without him noticing a single thing besides a light breeze.

When I got up to the common room no was still up and I was able to sneak into the dorm without a sound. I quickly changed in the dark and right as I closed my eyes to go to sleep a light appeared. I opened my eyes to see Hermione lying down on her side, facing me but with her eyes narrowed at me. "Holy crap Hermione! Don't scare me like that!" I hissed.

"You have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow." Was all she said before extinguishing the light from her wand.

I sighed in annoyance before rolling over and going to sleep.

**Author's Note- I'd been having problems with updating stories! 'Net error type 2' or something along that line. Anyways, I figured out the trick to get past it so as reward you get TWO chapters in one day! :D**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews and story alerts. Please continue/start to review! **


	13. Chapter 13 Boys!

**Chapter 13- Boys!**

**Rayne**

When I woke up I found Hermione just glaring at me from her bed like the night before. "What?" I growled in annoyance at my best friend.

"What happened with Seamus? He was a mix between murderous and heart broken last night so what did you do?" She sat up and began to get dressed.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up cross-legged in bed. "Draco was holding my face in his hands to make a point to me and Seamus thought it meant something else." I told her. "End of story."

"Well you'd better talk to him today." Was all she said before disappearing down the stairs.

I got up and dressed before following her lead. "Seamus is up ahead." She told me as we all walked down. I sighed and ran at a light jog to catch up. Mt footsteps must have been softer than I thought before when I tapped him on the shoulder he jumped about a foot in the air.

"Can I talk to you?" I breathed in his ear. He didn't turn to face me, just began walking again and didn't say a word. "Seamus." I caught up to him again and this time grabbed his wrist. He tried to full himself away but my grip was strong. With a final tug he gave up and faced me.

"What?"

"Nothing happened last night. We didn't kiss or anything like that, we're just friends." I told him.

"Than why was he holding you like that? You both looked to be having a moment that went much further than friendship." He glared daggers at me before walking away.

I turned to my right to see Dean walking towards me. "Why'd you do that to Seamus?"

"I didn't!" I sighed in exasperation. "He thought he saw a moment between us but it wasn't like that!"

Dean just stared at me for another few seconds before shaking his head. "Seamus has been hurt before. You have to realize that. And he really cared for you so what he saw just hurt him again. I'm his friend and… maybe you should just leave him alone right now, he'll get over it eventually."

He walked off without another word, making me feel more miserable than ever. Slowly I began moving again, walking at a pace that was slow for even humans, just letting my thoughts run wild. Did I really feel that way about Draco? Even if what Seamus did see was a freak accident…

I tried averting my thoughts to the tournament. The second task was coming up soon, and Harry still hadn't figured out what clue the stupid egg gave him. I remember the night after the task where he opened it in the common room.

"_Want me to open it?" He called down to the crowd from the twin's shoulders. _

"_YES!"_

"_What?" He yelled, causing the crowd to scream and shout even louder. _

_Slowly he hefted the egg in one hand and began to turn the knob on the top. I heard a faint buzzing sound coming from it, almost as if they were muffled screams. But I'm sure it was something only my vampire hearing could pick up._

_When Harry opened it, ear-piercing screams emitted from it. It caused everyone in the room the duck down and cover their ears, including the twins, which made them drop Harry. The screams were piercing for all these humans, while it was about three times worse for me. It was so painful I was about to jump out the window to get away from the noise. _

_The five seconds that it lasted seemed like minutes. Finally Harry scrambled over to where he dropped it and closed it, turning the knob to lock it. _

_Of course that's when Ron speaks up, him and Harry have just about the most ridiculous conversation ever that leaves Hermione and I speechless. _

"_Boys." We breathed at the same time. _

I couldn't help but laugh at this memory; they had the weirdest way of making up. That's when I realized I was back down in the great hall and walking towards the Gryffindor table where I sat next to Harry and across from Hermione. "So have you figured out the egg?" Hermione asked quietly as if someone might be eavesdropping.

Harry was averting his eyes, staring into his bowl of oatmeal. "Hey!" I snapped, hitting him in the back of the head.

He glared at me before turning to Hermione and saying no. "Harry!" She scolded him. "The task is three days away and you haven't even figured it out!"

"Shame on you!" Hermione and I said and the same time, hitting him again.

"Stop with the hitting!" He glared daggers at us while Ron snorted next to Hermione.

"That's scary how you two do that. If I didn't know better I'd think you were twins." He laughed.

"Oh shut up." We said. We looked at each other in confusion. "Stop that!" Another pause. "You stop!" We let out a frustrated growl before decided to just remain quiet.

That's when the twins came and sat beside me. "Are you two making fun of us?" They asked at the same time.

"NO!" We both yelled, causing half of the hall to stop and stare at us.

"You two are like the girl versions of them." Harry snorted.

The twins exchanged a glance before they began to pretend to primp their hair and examine their nails. "Oh look! I'm Hermione!" Fred began braiding his hair.

"And I'm Rayne!" George pretended to file his nails and pick at his teeth.

Hermione and I only had to exchange one glance before we began playing opposites too. "I'm Fred and I'm sooooooo funny!" Hermione flicked Ron in the nose.

"And I'm George! Look at this!" I pushed Ron's head down so he did a face plant in his food.

The four of us stopped pretending to be each other and just laughed it out as Ron glared at us.

"All right I'm leaving." I announced, standing up and leaving as the hall returned to its normal chatter.

On my way out I bumped into someone coming in. "Sorry!" I gasped, seeing as I knocked the person over. When I looked down I saw none other than Draco Malfoy sitting on the floor, looking up at me with annoyance and amusement.

"Are you going to help me up or what?" He joked.

"Shut up." I laughed, pulling him to his feet.

As he walked by me into the hall he muttered something in my ear. "Go feed now."

I glared at his back; he was like an overprotective father or something. With that I ran out into the forest, on the hunt.

**Author's Note- Okay this is kind of a weird chapter I know, but I hope you find some part that you like in it anyways. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	14. Chapter 14 Backup

**Chapter 14- Back Up**

**Rayne**

" The second task is in an hour and you still haven't figured out the riddle?" Hermione scolded Harry as we all sat in the library.

"Yes Hermione I think we've established that." Harry sarcastically retorted.

She glared at him before reciting the riddle again.

"Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you're searching, ponder this:

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

And recover what we took,

But past an hour – the prospect's black,

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."

We pondered what it meant, but really it was just Hermione and I. Ron and Harry seemed to have already given up. "Well the prospect's black means the black lake. If they can't sing above the ground it means underwater because that's how you heard the riddle. You have an hour… So you need to figure out how you can breath underwater for an hour." She thought aloud. "But what does the rest mean?"

I was silently sitting next to Harry while she paced back and forth. "I think it means they took something of importance from each champion." I voiced. "You have to find it in the lake… we just don't know what that is."

She nodded. "That makes sense, let's just focus on figuring out how to make the dunder head over here breath underwater." She glared at Harry again and he just glared back.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Starr, and Ms. Granger." A voice sounded from behind and bookshelf and Professor Moody stepped out. "Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office."

"But sir, the task is only an hour away and-" Hermione began before he cut her off.

"You'd do well to go now Ms. Granger."

We all exchanged a glance with Harry and began walking to McGonagall's. "What do you think she wants?" Ron asked.

I shrugged as Hermione looked deep in thought. When we reached her office we saw Dumbledore in there as well, along with Cho Chang and Fleur's little sister. "All right." Dumbledore smiled brightly at us. "Now that you're all here, we have important matters to discuss. You will be put at the bottom of the lake." Everyone raised their eyebrows at him. "The champions must each get something important to them and we chose to use the people closest to them."

I looked around and there were five students here while there were four champions. Hermione also seemed to have noticed and voiced my thoughts. "Sir, there are five people here, yet only four champions."

"Yes Ms. Granger." He noted her observation. "We will put a spell on you where you will be asleep. Don't worry, you will also be able to breath underwater, but you will not wake up until your head reaches the surface again." Everyone nodded in understanding. McGonagall stood and instantly cast the spell on the other four, and they all dropped to the ground, unconcious. McGonagall left with the bodies which was oddly creepy but I tried to ignore it, knowing they were in no harm.

I stood there awkwardly before Dumbledore spoke to me. "And that leaves you Rayne. You being a vampire, you have amazing physical advantages over humans." I nodded slowly, trying to figure out where he was going with this. "Champions may be injured, captured by the Grindylows, or in another form of danger. Today it is your job to rescue anyone in harm. I will be alerted if any of the champions are in danger and give you the signal, all right? To be the back up."

After a moment of taking it in I nodded. "Okay."

"Good." He smiled.

* * *

Half an hour later I was standing with the rest of the students on the three docks in the middle of the lake. "Champions! On the count of three you may all enter the lake and begin your task! One..." Harry stuffed something in his mouth. "Two..." He started to gag and Moody slapped him roughly on the back. "Three!" Moody shoved him in the water as the other champions dived in.

Everyone began to sit down on the docks after half an hour. I sat down and Draco joined me shortly after. "So how's Finnigan taking it?"

I glared at him and then sighed. "Not well, he won't even speak to me."

"I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean for him to think that of us."

I snorted. "Yea, well I didn't either and look what happened."

After about forty-five minutes two heads came bobbing out of the water. Cedric and Cho were pulled onto the docks as everyone cheered and wrapped towels around them.

After another five minutes Dumbledore nodded to me. I pointed at the water and raised my eyebrows and he just smiled and motioned for me to get on with it, mouthing the word 'Fleur'.

"Sorry, I gotta go." I told Draco as I pulled my robe off. His face along with everyone else's was full of shock at seeing me strip off my robe with a bathing suit underneath. I heard the silence of the docks just as I dove in the water.

The water was cold, just like when I went swimming with Draco but I ignored it and began swimming far down below to search for the French champion. Luckily me being mostly vampire, I could hold my breath for about an hour without needing to actually take a breath of air. I swam deeper and deeper, eventually coming down to where many plants were at the bottom. Searching through the field of underwater vegetation was actually kind of difficult. I often got tangled and saw shadows looming ahead, thinking it was Fleur only to see a rock. I felt a sudden tug on my leg and looked down to see a small octopus like creature looking up at me. Swiftly, it lowered its head and bit me on the leg. I yelped and ripped the thing off. It swam away quickly and I did my best to follow it, hoping that it would lead me to Fleur.

Eventually after losing the Grindylow numerous times and finding it again I saw a wave of blond hair in the water. I swam over to it and saw Fleur surrounded by Grindylows and tangled in the thick green plants. "Come." I said, holding out my hand. The Gryindylows must have realized this was my job because they let us go without a fight. She had many scratches on her body from the Gryindylow's claws and I had to help her up to the shore. We burst from the water and I helped her onto the deck before pulling myself up.

"Everyone!" Dumbledore's voice was booming. "Fleur has not finished the task, but was in need of rescue and is automatically in fourth place." The Beauxbaton's girls gave out sad cries and Fleur thanked me before going back to join them.

Looking at my own body I noticed my right leg was torn up pretty badly from the first Grindylow that attacked me. Before I could examine it further I was attacked by Hermione who was also wrapped in a towel. "Here, take this." She handed me one and I hugged it to myself for warmth.

"Where's Harry?" I asked.

"He's not back yet." Her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine." I tried to reassure her.

Just then we saw two more heads appear in the water, but it wasn't Harry and Ron, it was Ron and Fleur's little sister. "Oh no, where is he?" Hermione gasped as we helped the two on the docks. Suddenly, another figure burst from the water, flying in midair and landing with a thud onto the deck between us. It was Harry.

"Judges!" Dumbledore was shouting. "Judges over here!"

"You saved her." A voice spoke in a thick French accent. We turned to see Fleur looking down at Harry. "Even when she was not yours to save. Thank you." She kissed his cheeks, thanked Ron for his 'help', and thanked me again.

I couldn't help but laugh at the two, stunned speechless by Fleur. Then Dumbledore began to announce the standings. "In first place is… Cedric Diggory! Because of Mr. Potter's perseverance to save no only his own friend but Fleur's sister, we have agreed to award him… second place! Victor Krum is in third and Fleur Delacour is in fourth! You may all return to the school!"

"Second place Harry!" Hermione shook his arm and jumped up and down like a small child.

A confident grin spread across his features. "We'd also like to thank Rayne Starr for rescuing Fleur Delacour when she was in need." Dumbledore added. Hermione and my friends cheered me on, and I saw Draco watching us.

When I caught his eye he gave me a wink and disappeared into the crowd leaving on the boats.

**Author's Note- There you go :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please read and review! **

**Thanks to:**

**Super16simone**

**Starbeam Stevie**

**xXMiz Alec VolturiXx**

**loana03**

**I don't know if I thanked you all before so here you go! **


	15. Chapter 15 Memory

**Chapter 15- Memory**

**Rayne**

When we got back to the school Harry and I went to the hospital wing. My leg hurt so bad I was beginning to limp and Harry didn't look in very good shape either.

When we arrived Madame Pomfrey ushered us in and tended to our wounds until they were just scars. "There, good as new." She said cheerfully.

She sent us off and we went our separate ways. I went to go and sit out by my favorite tree on the banks of the lake. Just as I expected, Draco appeared shortly after.

"You didn't tell me you were being a back up for the tournament." He said as he sat down.

"Well you didn't ask did you?" I responded, raising an eyebrow.

He just looked at me and I sighed. "Kidding! You know, me the vampire. Perfect to use. Anyways, I didn't know until just thirty minutes before the task started."

"Now that I can believe." He laughed, gently squeezing my shoulders in a hug.

"The third task isn't so far away really." I sighed.

He shrugged. "A couple weeks? Yea, I suppose so."

I shifted on the ground so I was sitting closer to him and resting my head on his shoulder. "You know, sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you Rayne." He sighed.

At those words I sat up and looked at him. "What?" He asked.

"Why'd you say that all of a sudden?" I asked, frowning slightly.

He tilted his head to the side slightly and smiled at me. "Because I mean it."

"Draco." I began. "Sometimes I feel really lost. You're there for me whenever I do. You may act like an overprotective father sometimes, but you really help me out. If you didn't push me to go hunting, than I'd have probably attacked someone last week. I know that I don't know what I would do without YOU."

We just sat there for a few seconds, staring at each other, before he moved. He scooted over closer to me and hugged me. "I honestly don't know what I'd do…" He sighed.

"Thanks Draco." I smiled. When we were hugging, my head was right in his neck and same for him. I inhaled his scent and it was delicious. He smelled like… well Draco. But it was his blood that really got to me. I desperately wanted it at this moment, even more than I did in the dream.

Before I could stop myself, a heard that feral growl rise deep within my throat. He took a step away and looked at me curiously. "What was that?"

"Um, I- I honestly don't know." I said, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

His brows knitted together in thought before his mouth split into a wide grin. "It's the blood lust huh?" He finally asked.

I began digging my toe in the ground, not knowing what to say. His smile instantly faded. "I'm sorry, this is more serious than that. Anyways, I think you should drink blood more often, it'll keep you in check, you know?"

I nodded slowly, deep in my own thought before asking him something. "Do you remember when you first found out what I was? When you knew for sure?"

A corner of his mouth turned up. "Of course. How could I forget? It was one of the scariest moments of my life to be honest."

_My feet were pounding on the ground in hot pursuit of a small deer. 'C'mon, c'mon, you can't let a deer outrun you.' I mentally coached myself._

_The deer finally slowed a bit so I was able to make a flying leap and tackle it to the ground. Without an ounce of hesitation I bit down and began to feed. _

_I hadn't fed in probably two weeks, which was usually my limit for how long I can last. I was so consumed in my animal need that I didn't even sense the presence of another being in the forest where I was at the time. My only thoughts were of the deer's blood running down my throat and how good it was to finally feed again._

_When the deer was finally drained and dead I sat back on the dry leaves, breathing hard. As I stood up to leave, I finally felt the presence of someone else by me. I slowly turned, hunched in a natural predatory stalk when I saw him through my red tinted vision. Draco. _

_His expression was a mixture of pure terror, shock, and panic. My senses were still keen, and my adrenalin rushing. "Draco, don't make any sudden movements. I- I don't want to hurt you." I growled, taking deep breaths to try and keep myself calm. If I got too worked up, I might attack and possibly… kill him. 'After all, it's been so long since I've tasted the sweet taste of human blood.' Some inner voice of mine thought. _'No, stop that!' _Another voice scolded the other. My inner selves were having a heated argument and frankly, it was driving me crazy. With more effort than what should have really been necessary I got them to simmer down._

_He stood by the tree, choosing every movement carefully. After a few more minutes of taking deep breaths I calmed myself. My vision cleared and Draco was watching me a little more curiously now. Better, but I could still sense the fear radiating off him in waves. "You want to come have a chat at my place so I can explain?" I asked him, cautiously walking towards him._

_His only response was a nod and we began walking back to my house. I was surprised; I hadn't gone very deep into the forest. No wonder he found me so easily. When we sat down in my living room he was just twiddling his thumbs nervously. "I almost figured it out." He said. _

"_What?" I tilted my head curiously. _

"_You were always so… unreal. I could tell how heightened your senses were, it was almost freaky. You heard me once when I was in the middle of the field." He explained._

_I smiled at him. "You have pretty good observation skills yourself." I noted. _

_He just shrugged it off like it was no big deal. "Suppose I do. Now tell me…" _

We had spent the rest of his visit that day learning more and more about each other. He had assumed I was a Muggle before, and I had assumed him to be just plain human. Turned out that he was a wizard and I was a vampire. (And witch, even though I just learned it this year)

He showed me his wand, which peaked my curiosity. I remember twirling it in my fingers. A carved piece of wood that was used for defenses, weapons, and a many number of everyday things. The wizarding world had always seemed interesting to me.

"Of course." He repeated in a mutter. We both seem to have gone deep in thought to the same day in our own points of view.

"Amazing day. I think that's when we both gained a true friend." I muttered.

**Author's Note- Sooooooooo sorry it took so long to update! I've been a little busy and all that nonsense. **

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Read and review!**


	16. Chapter 16 Tragedy

**Chapter 16- Tragedy**

**Rayne**

The days passed quickly, and before I knew it the third task had already arrived. It was nerve racking, a huge maze where someone could die, all for eternal glory. Really? But luckily for Harry, this task seemed all about improvising, unlike the last one, considering he has such horrible planning.

"Ready for this?" Hermione asked Harry at lunch. "This is going to be hard, I hope you're ready for this."

"Gee, you are SO much suppose 'Mione." Ron told her.

"Hey!" She protested. "I'm just trying to warn him, and make sure he knows what he's up against."

"I'm fine Hermione." Harry said.

Later we headed down to the task. The maze was intricate, with the Triwizard Cup placed perfectly in the middle for one of the champions to find.

The champions were off in the maze, and I noticed that they didn't make the tasks except for the first particularly crowd pleasing, considering you couldn't see what was happening. Hermione was a little jumpy next to me, not taking her eyes off the maze for a second.

"Hermione, he's going to do just fine." I patted the girl on the back in what I hoped was a comforting manner.

She still didn't budge. The time passed by slowly until we saw red sparks. Fleur was carried back, unconscious. "See Rayne? This game is dangerous." Hermione told me.

"Hey, I never said I wasn't, I just said that he's ready, he'll be fine." I defended.

She raised an eyebrow but said nothing more. The rest of the task became dull and boring, except that Victor Krum was carried out about half an hour later, his eyes milky as if he was blind… or bewitched. That meant there was going to be a Hogwarts champion. It's just a matter of which one.

Maybe forty-five minutes later Harry and Cedric appeared. Everyone erupted into cheers at seeing the two, they had both won. I was clapping and cheering with the rest, until I noticed Harry's distressed face, and Cedric's blank one. He was dead. Cedric was dead. I think I was the first to realize it, and everyone else began to notice when Fleur screamed at seeing the body.

Cedric's father, Amos, ran up and began screaming and crying over his son's body. "No." I whispered. Even Hermione was too distressed to say 'I told you so.' As I looked over at her I noticed the tears beginning to run down her face. I couldn't help but bring her into a hug as she sobbed into my shoulder.

Looking around the stands, everyone had a shoulder to cry on, or distress filling their face. Looking over where most of the Slytherins were, even they didn't have on a happy face at Harry Potter's distress, because they felt it too. Even those that may have disliked Cedric and Harry at the school wouldn't wish either of them dead or seriously injured.

Professor Moody took Harry off the field as Mr. Diggory continued to mourn his lost son. He had uttered the words everyone had on their minds, even more than the fact that there was a death. _"He's back! Voldemort's back!"_ That struck even more fear into everyone's hearts.

"I can't watch this anymore." Hermione was still sobbing, and began to leave. Dumbledore saw and had the other teachers take the students back to the school.

The next day was the funeral. Many people said words; even those who never really knew him well. Dumbledore had selected a few of his choice, me being one. "Well…" I nervously began, looking at the sea of tear stained faces. "Cedric was a boy I didn't come to know well." I paused and took another breath. "The first time I met him was at the Quidditch World Cup just before school started. He was kind, and caring. Always with a smile on his face, and ever so playful. Just because Harry was his competition, he didn't shun him like so many others did with charmed badges and taunts. When everyone was on Cedric's side… he wasn't even on his own. He was on everyone's. Many girls swooned over him, many people looked up to him. Now… I wish I had gotten to know him better. But his time was spent… and he had a hell of a good time." I finished.

Everyone clapped and a few people even attempted a chuckle because of my last line. The tears were not because of my speech, but just thinking about the charming Hufflepuff brought tears to everyone's eyes.

"Good job Rayne." Hermione leaned over and told me. I smiled slightly as we all listened in silence to the rest of the speeches.

School was over for the year. I had been told of each event the previous years. Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed to never have a peaceful year. Now that it was over… I would go back home and… be me I suppose. Live like I had before.

This deep depression wouldn't last. Cedric may seem forgotten next year, but he'd always remain in the hearts and minds of the students and staff of Hogwarts. He'd never truly be forgotten.

**Author's Note- Sorry for the short chapter but this is the end of the fourth year. Hope you enjoyed! Read, review, ask questions, and so on!**


	17. Chapter 17 Another Revelation

**Chapter 17- Another Revelation **

**Rayne**

The door to my house eerily creaked open as I hauled my trunk inside. "Home sweet home." I murmured to myself, looking around at the thin layer of dust coating everything.

Living back alone at home was going to seem odd after living at school the whole time. I knew I might begin the feel the overwhelming loneliness I used to when I first got the house. But Draco said he'd visit me every once in a while like he used to before Hogwarts.

School was only three days away again, and surprisingly, Draco had visited me at least once every week. At least he lived close enough to ride a broom or even walk if he wasn't being lazy, though it took a while.

* * *

I was in the living room at the end of the summer, examining the broken objects and dust when suddenly, my doorknob began slowly turning. I instantly went into my vampire state and hunched over in a predatory crouch, while the growl began to rise in my throat. When the door opened I almost attacked the person who entered. Once I recognized the mess of black hair and round glasses, I noticed it was Harry.

"Calm down Rayne! I don't want to be dinner!" Harry joked in the dim light.

"Sorry Harry, I'm not used to people coming at night." I explained. "You could have been anybody."

He nodded in understanding before looking around. "What happened here?" His mouth dropped open in shock.

I followed his gaze as he scanned the room, seeing the dust and broken objects. "Oh ummm… it's a long story." I nervously rubbed the back of my neck.

_The vase smashed to the ground with a satisfactory crash. I picked up another in my frenzy and threw it at the wall, where it slammed against a picture and knocked both down. _

_My growls became snarls as I threw object after object and turned up the tables and furniture. I searched the house for any sign of life, too blind to even use the common sense to go outside and hunt. _

_I had let it get too far, I wasn't keeping track of my hunting dates and began my frenzy, looking for something living to sink my teeth into. _

"Rayne? Rayne? RAYNE!" I was jolted back into reality as Harry kept calling my name. "The others are waiting." He said, giving me odd looks.

"Others?" I asked.

"The Order." He said. "I'll explain later."

He ushered me out the door. "Wait, I need my trunk!" I protested as he explained that the others outside would handle it.

When we reached the street in the dead of night I saw a purple haired woman, a tall dark man who looked to work in the Ministry, and Professor Moody from last year. (Though I believed that this was the _REAL_ one.)

"Hello, I'm Tonks." The purple haired woman smiled and shook my hand.

"Nymphadora." Moody seemed to be correcting her.

Instantly Tonks' hair began turning an orange similar to the Weasleys'. "Don't call me, Nymphadora." She said slowly, putting exaggerated emphasis on each word.

"That's Kingsley." Harry pointed to the tall man.

I smiled and nodded at him as he gave me a polite nod. "And I'm Mad Eye Moody!" Moody growled.

"Yes, we met." I began before correcting myself. "Er, I mean, I met your… double."

"Barty Crouch Jr." He hissed angrily.

"Yes, well on that cheery note," Tonks began, her hair back to its original purple shade. "Let's go before we're spotted."

Moody tossed a broom at me and I caught it, eyeing it nervously. I'd ridden a broom just one time, and I really wasn't very skilled. Draco had showed me once when he visited about two years ago during the summer.

"_Don't worry! Just kick off and you'll be fine!" He told me._

_I nervously pushed my feet against the ground while sitting on his expensive looking broom. When I did I wobbled slightly and rose about ten feet in the air. "Now just lean in whichever direction you're trying to go!" He called from the ground. _

_I nervously tilted the broom to the left and had apparently taken it a bit too far, and pitched over the side, hanging on with just my hands now. "Oh hell." I heard him mutter from the ground._

"_I can still hear you!" I shouted down to him before deciding to just let go, doing a summersault to absorb some of the impact. The corner of Draco's mouth twitched upward as his broom slowly began to float back down.  
_

"_Alright, that's enough of that." I laughed._

I nervously mounted the broom and kicked off along with everyone else. "Just to let you guys know! I really am NOT a good flier!" I shouted to Harry over the wind rushing towards us as we continued to fly forward.

He raised an eyebrow at me before laughing and just flying faster. 'Alright, you can do this.' I thought to myself.

After just one close call with hitting a ferryboat I managed to make it to the apartment buildings we had headed to.

Moody pounded his staff on the asphalt three times. Ten seconds later the apartments had begun to shift and then they parted to reveal a hidden door.

We walked up to it and entered into a long narrow hall, finally turning into a kitchen with four other people in it. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, a man with black stringy hair I recognized to be Sirius Black, and another man I didn't know. But that last man reeked of dog. And I instantly wanted to kill him.

I could feel him stiffen as he saw me. In an instant I began moving towards him, but I felt Harry begin pulling me back as the man began slowly standing up. "A vampire. Interesting."

"You're one to talk!" I snarled at him, my eyes beginning to change. Trying to keep calm in Harry's arms, I saw Mrs. Weasley putting her hand to her heart as Mr. Weasley wrapped her in her arms protectively. Suddenly I heard the pound of feet coming down the stairs and the twins, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny burst into the room.

Something snapped inside me and I knew I needed to act fast. I began moving towards the man, wrenching myself from Harry's grasp. The instant Ron, Hermione, and Ginny realized what was going on, they began pulling me back as well.

The man was still standing there, his hands in his pocket, watching me with interest. "Calm down!" Hermione took my face in her hands. I searched her eyes furiously, and then felt the heat disappear and my eyes return to normal.

I pulled myself away from them and just stood to face to man. "Now that you're calm, I'm Remus Lupin." He said.

"Rayne Starr." I replied, my eyes still narrowed.

He nodded and sneered slightly at me. I couldn't help but growl at him. "Werewolf." I spat.

"Oh everyone here already knows." He gestured around the room. "But you… not everyone knows about hmmm?"

Finally Mr. Weasley stepped forward. "Rayne, you're a vampire?"

I couldn't bring myself to look at the elder Weasleys in the eyes. It hurt too much to know that they allowed me to stay in their house when I hid from them what I really was.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

The Lupin man was looking at me coldly. "Why do you hate each other so much?" Ron began.

"It's natural instinct. Like how dogs usually dislike cats on a first meeting and vise versa. It's how it works with werewolves and vampires." Lupin explained as if teaching a lesson.

"Um, children. We have important matters to discuss, why don't you all go upstairs?" Mrs. Wealsey finally spoke.

Everyone nodded in silence. As we walked out, I saw Lupin didn't take his eyes off me for a second. "Blimey Rayne!" The twins instantly burst. "A vampire!"

Typical twins, overlooking the fact that I was a dangerous beast, just thinking it was 'cool'.

Merlin, living in the same home as a werewolf would really take some getting used to.

**Author's Note- There you go!**

**Thanks so much xXMizz Alec VolturiXx and super16simone! **

**Your reviews are great encouragement so please continue! Love all who have reviewed and favorited/story alerted this story!**


	18. Chapter 18 Day Back

**Chapter 18- Day Back**

**Rayne**

"Blimey Rayne, calm down, you don't even know each other." Ron leaned over and whispered to me as Lupin and I continued to shoot each other dirty glares at the table that night.

I didn't respond, just clenched and unclenched my fists. This man… I don't know why my hatred ran so deep, but it did. I hated him.

We had kept this up for the past couple days. Harry's hearing went well at the Ministry; apparently Dumbledore prevented him from being expelled. Honestly, Dementors. I understand Harry's situation, I would have done the same thing. It's not like I'm about to sit there and just let them suck my soul out, along with my cousin's (even if I did dislike him as much as Harry did Dudley).

Tomorrow we'd go back to school thank goodness, all would once again feel right for me.

* * *

We headed out early to go back to school, and it was really a sweet relief to get the stink of dog out of my nose.

The ride remained fairly peaceful until Fred and George decided to prank the Slytherin compartment. There was a huge explosion that rumbled the entire car and we peeked our heads out to see the Slytherins stumbling out, covered from head to toe in a red good with golden sparkles as red smoke billowed out of their compartment.

"I really love you guys." Ron said to the twins as he laughed at the Slytherins. "Have I ever told you that?"

"Woah little brother, don't get all sentimental on us or we might have to hug you." Fred said, faking a serious expression.

"Yes, or we may even kiss you." George joked.

The twins exchanged one glance before they began attacking Ron, pretending to try and kiss him on the cheeks. I rolled my eyes and chuckled as I heard a thud of them all falling to the ground before walking over to where I saw a blond stumble out of the compartment. "Draco." I laughed.

He looked up at hearing the voice. "Ugh, look what your stupid Gryffindor friends did." He growled, trying to somehow wipe the goo off of him.

I couldn't help but laugh harder. "It's alright, the colors suite you." I joked.

"Don't make me laugh." He sighed, unsuccessfully trying to wipe the goo off on one of his Slytherin friends.

"Your manners could do with a bit of improvement sometimes you know." I told him.

He instantly stopped trying to wipe the goo off and sighed. "This is how I was raised Rayne."

I just nodded in understanding. Then another shape appeared out of the smoke in goo. "Blaise." I smiled at the person.

He looked up at the voice and smiled slightly. "Rayne. Nice to see you."

I nodded in return. We had become friends through Draco, though Blaise was often trying to play matchmaker with the two of us.

"Can't you just stop them from doing this to us? Just once?" Blaise sighed as he too tried to unsuccessfully wipe off the goo.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe. What would you do for me?" I asked, pretending to turn my nose up at the two.

Suddenly the two got devious grins on their faces. It took me a few seconds to realize what they were about to do. "No, guys, don't you dare." I began, debating on if I should just run off a top speed. I decided against it, because then Blaise may get an idea of what I was. Damn. "Guys, please. No. No. NO!" I shrieked as they both tackled me down in a hug.

"Ugh, get off me!" I groaned from the floor, the boys' weight completely on me.

They laughed as the stood back up, than held out hands to help me. Looking down at myself I saw that the front of my clothes was now smeared in the red goo with golden flecks.

I rolled my eyes and heard them high-five as I turned to go change. "What happened to you?" Hermione marked her page in her book as she saw me enter the compartment.

"Oh, some friendly hugs from the Slytherins." I rolled my eyes.

"Blimey I thought Malfoy was your friend." Ron snorted.

"He is. When I said hugs I was serious, when I said friendly I was also serious. They were hugging me to cover me in this stuff." I explained.

They all raised their eyebrows at me.

* * *

A few hours later we were hopping off the train, going over to the carriages. The skeletal horses still fascinated me, and I couldn't help but just stand there and stroke the bony back.

I must have been quite a sight, stroking the empty air in the eyes of others. Again I heard that airy voice I could still remember from a year ago. "Enjoying them again?" I looked up at the seats of the carriage and saw that bleached blond hair again so similar to Draco's.

"They're beautiful… In an eerie way." I sighed as the creature nuzzled up to my hand.

"Rayne, c'mon, we've found a carriage." Hermione's voice called me.

"Bye Luna. See you later." I waved to the small girl and she gave me a dreamy smile.

"I can already tell in this case… evil wears pink." I snorted as we listened to this Umbridge woman interrupt Dumbledore and begin her own speech.

I heard the twins snort into their drinks and begin dramatic coughing fits. Umbridge gave them tiny glares but continued on.

"This is horrible!" Hermione hissed next to me. "The Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts! Sending this woman to teach DADA!"

"Well maybe she'll be gone by the end of the year like the rest of them." Ron joked.

"We can only hope." I replied.

"She was at my hearing." Harry finally spoke from across from me. "She… voted against me." A small frown spread across his face.

I sighed. "Good, I have another excuse to dislike her now."

She finally finished her little speech and everyone clapped politely. "Alright now students, off to bed!" Dumbledore bellowed.

Ghastly. I heard about the previous teachers. Quirrel who turned out to actually hide Voldemort under his turban. Lockheart, who was immensely full of himself and had stolen the great work of other witches and wizards' adventures. Then apparently there was Lupin. Ugh, enough said. Then Moody who was really Barty Crouch Jr. And now we get to have a big, pink, ministry woman to teach us.

It just gets better and better.

**Author's Note- There you go! **

**Please, tell me how you liked it. Your thoughts, ideas, questions, and so on.**

**Thanks to all my wonderful readers!**


	19. Chapter 19 Keep In Mind

**Chapter 19- Keep In Mind**

**Rayne**

"He's back! It's not a lie! I saw him! I fought him!" Harry was screaming at Umbridge in DADA.

"Professor, it's true! He's not lying!" I stood next to Harry. No one else would come to his defense, I figured someone should.

"Both of you sit!" She shrieked in her high-pitched voice.

We reluctantly sat down as she tried to keep up her fake happy demeanor. "Both of you will serve detention with me tonight!"

* * *

"I'm not going to that detention. I don't care what that hag says." I announced later at dinner.

Harry looked unsure but said that he'd be going. Something about not wanting to give her the satisfaction that he was afraid of her.

"She's terrible!" Hermione breathed. "We're not learning anything! And the way she teaches we're _not _going to pass our OWLs." She continued to ramble on and on with her list of what a bad teacher Umbridge was.

I agreed, but not entirely for the same reasons as Hermione. OWLs was a big issue, but I'm educated… I've lived for… well I don't know how long. A long time let's say, and I've had the time to learn a lot. But the fact that she's trying to control everything and everyone was what really annoyed me.

A few hours later Harry returned from detention and refused to look at any of us, just went straight up to his dormitory.

"Odd…" Hermione murmured, knitting her eyebrowss together.

* * *

"Ahem!" The next night at dinner I heard a voice come from behind me. I turned on the bench to see Umbridge standing over me, her hands folded neatly together. "You did not attend detention last night Ms. Starr. Tonight you will serve double the time after dinner." I was about to say something before she cut me off again. "And if you don't attend than I will be sure to make it all the worse for you and report you to your headmaster or even the Ministry. If you skip this detention the Ministry can ticket you, so be warned."

With that she walked back out of the room. "Blimey Rayne, I don't think you have a choice tonight." Ron raised his eyebrows.

I sighed and rose from the bench, walking out and making my way to Umbridge's room.

"Good, you took my words to heart." She smiled a sickeningly sweet smile as I sat at a table in front of her desk, slouching slightly in the seat with my arms crossed.

"I have a... job for you to do for me." She said, grabbing my arm to get me to stand. She then brought me over to a large wardrobe against the wall in a back room. "This is infested with a creature, and I need you to get rid of it for me. Pull out your wand… You'll need it." She grinned before leaving me to pull out my wand.

I nervously took it out at the wardrobe began to rattle and slowly opened the door. I heard a growl as the doors swung slowly open, and that's when I saw a huge dog like creature come bounding towards me, teeth bared.

After finally wrestling the dog back into the wardrobe I locked the doors with my wand. Even though I was mostly vampire, whatever that creature was, it was horribly strong. I gasped in pain as I touched my right arm. It appeared to be broken in maybe two places, and there were too many gashes in my skin to count.

When Umbridge saw me hobble back out of the room she smiled and gave a little titter of joy. "Oh and Ms. Starr! Don't tell anyone about this… you would want to see your friends get into trouble now would you?" My bottom jaw probably almost hit the floor. I could not believe this woman had the nerve to blackmail me.

I walked out and I figured I'd have to go to the hospital wing before my friends saw me. I hobbled up and when Madame Pomfrey saw me, she immediately rushed to my side and lay me down in a bed. "Goodness dear! What happened?"

My mind raced trying to figure out what lie to use. "I-I… a creature came out of the forbidden forest and attacked me." I squeezed my eyes shut, as her back was turned and prayed she's take the lie.

"Alright dear." She seemed uncertain but still let it pass. "Well let's get you fixed up." She made little "hmmm…" noises as she examined me, healing most of my wounds except for the whole fact that I was covered in scars. "You may have this scar from your ear to collar bone for a while, and I think I should put your arm in a sling to be careful. Maybe you should stay overnight too."

"No!" I sat bolt upright. "I- That is… I think I'm feeling fine, I don't need to stay. Thank you Madame Pomfrey!" I stood and rushed out of the room after she forced me into the sling.

"Rayne!" Hermione squealed as she saw me walk into the common room.

"Bloody hell. What happened?" Ron gasped as I plopped down on the couch with a sigh.

"I went for a walk after detention, and then a creature attacked me." I lied.

Hermione asked what type while Harry narrowed his eyes a scrutinized me suspiciously. I answered that it was all practically a blur and that even with being a vampire the creature was too much for me.

* * *

"Who am I about to murder?" Draco asked the next day when he saw me out by the lake.

"What?" I asked, confused. "Murder? Why would you murder anyone?"

He gave me a look like I was a moron and gestured to my scars and arm. "Oh, this. Well… an animal or… creature of some sort had attacked me last night when I took a walk after dinner." I struggled with my lie even though I had already told it two times.

He shook his head with a sigh. "How are you going to hunt then? You can't go back out there if you're in danger."

_Crap. Now that was not the right lie… _"I'll be fine Draco. It was a one time thing, it's not going to happen again." I tried to convince him.

"You don't know that. Whatever _thing _attacked you, it might just be waiting for more." He looked over in the direction of the forbidden forest as if he could peer all the way in to see the creature in the depths.

I wished I could tell him, I really did, but I wouldn't put my friends in danger. This was for their own good…

I had to keep that in mind.

**Author's Note- Well here you go! I hoped that you liked it! Please review with any comments, questions, and etcetera!**


	20. Chapter 20 A World of My Own

**Chapter 20- A World of My Own**

**Rayne**

"Don't you dare talk to him that way! You're just frightened that students are rising above the Ministry and you're petty rules!" I couldn't help but scream at Umbridge the next day in class.

She had insulted Harry the whole class. "Ms. Starr! Do you want _another _detention with me tonight?" She shrieked, but I swore I could see the malice glowing in her eyes as she looked at me.

I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of letting her thing I was afraid of her (now I know how Harry felt), but I needed to back down on this one before someone besides me (or Umbridge) got hurt.

I only wish she would be hurt. Well… that was a bit harsh, but she made me fight a demonic beast in dog form!

"N-no." I muttered, unconsciously putting my hand to the long claw mark shaped scars on my face and neck.

Too bad I hadn't noticed Hermione noticing my unconscious gesture.

Later that night we were all sitting on the couches in the common room doing homework when Hermione began tugging on Harry's arm next to her. "What is it Hermione?" He murmured as he continued to read his book.

"Let me see your hand." She said, giving a final tug and pulling Harry's hand out in the open.

She placed it on top of his book and gasped as she saw embedded into his hand, _I will not tell lies. _"You've got to tell Dumbledore." She was beginning to take short gasps of air as she stared at his hand.

"No, he's bothered enough as it is. And I don't want to give her the satisfaction." He yanked his hand away just to have Hermione grab it again.

"Blimey mate, she's torturing you." Ron said quietly.

"I said no!" He said sharply.

After a few more moments of silence Hermione turned on me. "And you! You weren't attacked by some creature were you?"

"I- Well that is- I…" I sputtered, unable to choke out my words.

"I have to go." I suddenly stood and picked up my bag with my good hand, darting out of the room.

I was speed walking at a normal human pace, but shortly heard footsteps following me. "Rayne! Rayne, please wait!" It was Harry, jogging to keep up with me.

"She did something to you too didn't she?" He pulled on my left shoulder from behind, forcing me to turn to face him.

"Nothing happened Harry. You all have to do this for me. Leave it alone." I swiftly turned away from him, using my good arm to wipe away a wet moisture forming by my eyes.

"Tears." I whispered as I pulled my hand away and saw that it was now wet. I hadn't cried in so long, I almost forgot what it felt like. I have emotions, but some I haven't used in so long… I've almost forgotten what some really feel like.

Incredibly inhuman isn't it? Unnatural, alien, batty, abnormal, I could go on and on with the words to describe what has become me.

First Umbridge goes around torturing all the teachers, now she's beginning to make me feel human emotions I'd forgotten I even had. Living in a world of my own changed a lot…

I don't know whether I should be grateful or what…

* * *

Finally I was allowed to take off the sling my arm had been cradled in after a little over a week, but new wounds had formed. Yes, I served another detention, and that woman absolutely hates me. I didn't wrestle another beast, but had something similar to Harry's punishment. Just scribbling lines on a piece of parchment, and every line embedded itself into my skin. When that wound became deep enough the cut would magically move itself to another spot on my body.

This is what I get for having a smart mouth I suppose. Or standing up for what I bloody believe in.

This night, I heard a faint shout come from the boy's dormitory. Me being me, I couldn't help but venture up the other staircase (why boys couldn't go up the girls but vise versa worked just fine was beyond me), and saw Harry sitting up in bed with a cold sweat covering his face.

"What's wrong?" I whispered in the darkness.

"M-my scar. I- I don't know. Just get McGonagall. And hurry." He said, touching his fingers gingerly to his lightning bolt shaped scar.

I didn't need to be told twice, if Harry was actually agreeing to get help from an adult than this must be serious. I bolted out of the room to McGonagall's quarters and knocked on the door.

After a few seconds it flung open to reveal a very irritated looking McGonagall in a nightgown. "What is it Ms. Starr?"

"It's Harry." I told her. "He needs help."

* * *

Ten minutes later we were standing in Dumbledore's office, sitting Harry down in a chair as he began explaining his dream. The Weasleys, McGonagall, and I were in stunned silence while Dumbledore didn't look the least bit fazed by what he was hearing.

"Go to Grimmauld Place." He told a portrait on the wall. "Tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured at the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries."

The portrait gave a short nod before disappearing, leaving an empty black frame.

Dumbledore asked Harry questions about his dream, but refused to look him directly in the face the whole time. I found this odd, and was about to say something before Harry begun screaming at the Headmaster like an insane person.

"Why is this happening to me?" He finished in a quiet voice, breathing hard from his outburst.

Dumbledore didn't answer, just opened the door with a wave of his wand to reveal the greasy Potions teacher, Severus Snape.

Without a word exchanged Snape grabbed Harry by his collar and led him out the door. As he left, a sputtering red haired woman appeared at the door. "Dears!" She almost screamed as she saw her four children on the other side of the room.

I didn't want to ruin the moment and just stood awkwardly in the shadows, watching the sad yet lovely scene of a mother with her children.

Ron seemed to remember I was there and got his mother to stop worrying over them for a minute to point me out. "Rayne?" He asked, squinting to try and seek out my concealed figure.

I awkwardly stepped out and was attacked by Mrs. Weasley worrying over me as if I was one of her own. And even though I knew it annoyed her children… I loved it. I wished that I had my own mother to worry over my health and well being.

But alas it wasn't so... "Dear, would you like to come to Grimmauld Place with us early?" She asked me.

"Oh, um, I'm okay. I don't want to ruin a family… thing." I said uncomfortably shifting from foot to foot. I would love to go, but if they all had a celebratory family moment with Mr. Weasley's return I wouldn't want to intrude.

"Nonsense dear. That was a rhetorical question. You're coming whether you like it or not." She said, pointing a finger at me. "Anyways, the Order is there as well so you're not the only one out of the family."

"Um… Okay?" I said uncertainly.

She smiled and patted me on the cheek. "My oh my. What happened?" She seemed to finally notice the scars on my revealed arms, face, and neck as well as the deep cuts.

"Oh, just some wild creatures wandered out of the forest." I mumbled. I hated lying to Mrs. Weasley; it was so hard for me to do. Lying to her about being a vampire was one thing; I was surprised that she could even look me in the eye anymore without disappointment or hatred.

"Go on, pack your things. We'll leave in thirty minutes to an hour." She pushed me out the door.

Great, I just remembered… there's a certain irritable werewolf living at my now… third home.

**Author's Note- And that is the end of this chapter!**

**I hope you liked it! And for the record, this was probably the fastest update I've done in a long time! Ideas just popped into my head and I had to post it!**

**Thanks to super16simone and xXMizz Alec VolturiXx for reviewing! As well as troll and Saturn Fate Silver Maxwell! (I don't know if I thanked you already or not.) **

**Please continue to review!**


	21. Chapter 21 MrWeasley's Return

**Chapter 21- Mr. Weasley's Return**

**Rayne**

"Come in, come in!" Mrs. Weasley ushered us into number twelve Grimmauld Place.

She was in a rather grumpy mood now, considering that Umbridge had tried to prevent my early leave.

"_Ahem! Ms. Starr, you are not allowed to leave. This is not your rightful parent or guardian!" She tittered as I began to leave with the rest of the Weasleys._

"_I can go wherever I please Professor." I shot back at her._

_She tilted her head to the side as if she was an animal watching her prey (strangely ironic) and was about to say something more before Dumbledore appeared. _

"_She has no official parent or guardian." His voice echoed around the hall. "Therefore she has my permission to leave early with the Weasleys. Now Dolores, don't you have papers to grade?" I wanted to laugh out loud at her, Umbridge barely taught us anything let alone would she have papers that she actually graded. She just went straight to D for Dreadful, exception being the Slytherins._

_Dumbledore smiled kindly at me and raised his hand to wave in farewell as Umbridge trotted off with a little huff of annoyance._

"The nerve of that woman! It's not as if _she's_ your legal parent or guardian after all!" Mrs. Weasley was ranting as we entered the living room and set down our bags.

"Blimey, Umbridge got her on a pretty good roll." Ron muttered in my ear. I chuckled as we continued to watch her throw down Ginny's bags in a fury.

"Mum!" Ginny complained as her bag made a worrying thud.

"Sorry dear." Was all she said before retreating into the kitchen.

That's when I smelt it. That unmistakable stink of the werewolf. Yes, I sound terribly hateful, but we just didn't… connect.

Lupin burst into the room and the instant he saw me his eyes narrowed. "Rayne." He nodded his head.

"Lupin." Was my only response. He smirked and shook his head before retreating back to the kitchen.

About three days later Mrs. Weasley rushed us all to St. Mungo's where Mr. Weasley was being cared for. "So you think he's alright?" I wondered as we sat in the waiting room while Mrs. Weasley went into Mr. Weasley's room.

"Well I think so. That's what those nurses said a bit ago." Fred told me.

"Yea." George added. "Our dad should become a snake charmer!"

I laughed. "I doubt he'd want to after this experience." I told them. They shrugged in agreement, and before I knew it Mrs. Weasley was ushering us inside a room.

The room had soft peachy walls, and a small bed and nightstand, but besides that, it was generally empty. A tuff of red hair peeked over the bed sheets and instantly sat up at our arrival. Mr. Weasley's thinning red hair was now completely revealed, and he smiled at us, though his face was very swollen and covered with cuts and bruises.

"Mr. Weasley." I breathed at the sight of his swollen features.

"Come now." He smiled, waving us over closer. "I don't look too horrid now do I?" He laughed.

"Well…" The twins began.

Mrs. Weasley cut them off right away with a slap to the back of their heads. "Enough of that." She growled before returning to her husband's side.

"So…" Ron began slowly. "You really fought a snake dad?" His voice rose with excitement.

I gave him a 'duh' look. "Of course he fought a snake Ron. Just look at him!" I hissed.

He gave a small "oh…" before turning back to his father. "Well… Glad you're alright dad." He gave him a small one-armed hug, though he had to squat slightly to reach the height of the bed.

"Why was the snake there dad?" Ginny asked curiously.

Mr. Weasley took a deep breath before answering. "It was… You Know Who's snake. Sent the thing to get something or something along those lines." He said, barely above a whisper.

He was about to continue before a man walked in. "Hello." He smiled at us all. "Mr. Weasley seems to be in a fine state. He looks a lot worse than he is. He may return home whenever he feels ready. Just be sure he checks out when he does." He shook hands with each of us before leaving again.

"So what do you say dad?" Ron asked. "Want to come back home?"

Mr. Weasley instantly agreed. "I need to see Harry as well, thank him for saving my life. He comes back today right?" He sat up and stretched his arms.

We all gave a small cheer before a laugh to follow and I was sent out to fetch a wheelchair. I returned with it and we signed Mr. Weasley out and were back to Grimmauld Place in a flash.

When we arrived, it sounded like Harry and Hermione were just arriving. "Let's surprise them." Mrs. Weasley whispered.

The moment the two entered the kitchen we all jumped out from the other entrance and yelled "Supriiiiise!"

They jumped before laughing. "What was that for?" Hermione asked.

"An early Christmas I suppose." I laughed in response.

"And daddy's back!" Mrs. Weasley announced, wheeling Mr. Weasley in. "Tomorrow we can celebrate Christmas as well as his safe return first thing!" She kissed her husband on the cheek.

"But!" Mr. Weasley cried. "But… I want to present a toast right now that cannot wait until tomorrow… A toast to Harry." He raised a glass that had been filling itself around with the others on the table. "For whom without, I would not be here."

We all picked up our glasses. "Harry!" We cheered before downing the glasses of firewhiskey. I shook my head, not suspecting the strong drink, but shook it off quickly.

After the celebration we all went a little drunkenly up to bed. "Goodnight." I grumbled before falling into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note- Lots of writer's block on this one for some reason! Anyways, hope you liked it even though it was pretty crappy, short and bleh.**

**Review! And thanks to all my lovely reviewers!**


	22. Chapter 22 An Unknown Secret

**Author's Note- I want to say that I put the events out of order in this. This whole chapter in the original book had been before the Christmas break, but I wanted to switch it around. Thanks!**

**Chapter 22- An Unknown Secret**

**Rayne**

"A defense class of our own." Harry said uncertainly in the Hog's Head. "It's where you can learn defense against the dark arts, considering Umbridge is teaching us nothing in her class."

The faces of the students we had tried to recruit stared blankly back at us. "How do we even know he's back?" A boy spoke up from his chair.

"He fought him!" Hermione exclaimed, irritation written clearly on her face. "Dumbledore himself said so!"

"He just says so because he does." The boy motioned to Harry. "The point is, where's the proof?"

Everyone became silent and muttered to each other. "Listen." I began to speak. "Raise your hand if you've seen death."

Only Luna's hand and one other person rose their hand while Harry and I did as well. "See? Most of you haven't seen that, experienced that hopeless feeling when you see someone die. Knowing that it could be your fault…" I trailed off before shaking my head and continuing. "Anyways…"

Harry cut me off this time, and I agreed to back off and leave him to begin talking. "You don't know what it's like… to see a friend die before your very eyes and know there's nothing you can do. I witnessed Cedric's death, and I wish I had done something… jumped in front of him or pushed him down. But I was too blinded by the pain from _him_ to do anything…" I drowned out the rest of his speech, thinking of my own experience with a human death.

_I gave out another high girlish giggle, leaving the boy to continue wandering through the forest after my voice. _

"_Wait!" The boy looked at where my shadow flitted by and began jogging towards me. "Please, wait." He panted as he reached my side._

_I looked him over, and he looked about seventeen. Tall, brown hair, strongly built, blue eyes. "Just once." I told him, getting lost in the overwhelming scent of blood. _

"_Once what?" He questioned. "Are you lost?" He continued to question further._

"_No." I answered. "I- I just need…" I trailed off._

"_Wha-?" He began to ask again before I tackled him down with my full force so he landed hard on the crunchy leaves._

_He let out a shout but I covered him mouth with my hand and before I knew it, my head was at his neck and his life ended in a matter of minutes._

I killed that boy. I killed him in cold blood, luring him into the forest to make him my next meal.

That day I had lost control, I'd never tasted human blood, I just wanted to taste it. Feel what it was like to feed on something else besides animals.

I had sworn to never do it again, and so far I hadn't. But the guilt as awful, truly awful, and even despite what I am, I still feel horrible. I'm not some sort of cold-blooded killer that preys on the innocent humans every day.

I shook myself back to reality and saw that people had begun signing up and Harry was tapping me on the shoulder.

"Thanks." He whispered. "I don't think I could convince them without you getting me started."

I just smiled and gave him a thumbs up in response before following the crowd out of the pub to enjoy the rest of the Hogsmead trip.

"The Inquisitorial Squad has many places open. Come to my office if you would like to sign up." Umbridge's voice rang across the entire castle.

Some of the Slytherins by me high fived as we all looked up at another declaration being hung on the wall by Filtch. I shook my head and frowned before walking away in search of my other friends.

"Can you believe it Rayne?" Ron suddenly came up behind me. "A bloody Inquisitorial Squad. Why don't they just call it the Slytherin Squad for Merlin's sake?" He ranted.

I shook my head again. "Great, now she's just giving most of the Slytherins permission to punish us in a 'legal' way." I put quotes around legal.

Umbridge considered everything she said to be legal, though it really wasn't the case.

Someone roughly bumped into me and I saw Blaise and Pansy laughing. "Watch it, we're going to join the Inquisitorial Squad, so you better watch what you do to us!" They snarled before laughing and walking off again.

"Proved my point." Ron muttered as we looked back at their retreating backs.

_BOOM, BOOM, BOOM. _"What is that?" Hermione whispered as she grabbed my arm in a DA meeting a week later.

"Something's on the other side of the wall… or someone." Ginny muttered.

Harry and Nigel began to venture forwards, and that's when I realized someone was trying to break in. "Get down!" I shouted, and we all had just enough time to cover our heads with our hands as the wall exploded, the bits flying at us and knocking us over.

People screamed and yelped as they were knocked to the floor and a felt a piece of wall hit me painfully in the head, drawing blood.

"Get them!" I high voice shrieked, the voice of who could only be Umbridge.

"Some are injured ma'am. This one won't stand." A Slytherin grunted, kicking an unconscious third year.

"Leave him be!" I growled before Umbridge turned her attention to me.

She smiled that sickly sweet smile again before speaking. "Take her to my office, and Mr. Potter to the headmaster's. Alert the Minister, and tell them I will arrive in a moment."

She never took her eyes off me while she spoke, and then I roughly felt myself being grabbed under the arms and pulled me to my feet.

I allowed myself to be dragged down the corridors until I reached Umbridge's office and was carelessly thrown on the floor. "You may leave." I heard her dismiss the members of the Inquisitorial Squad. "Except for you… Mr. Malfoy."

My head shot up and I saw Draco standing above me. "You and Ms. Starr and friends, am I correct?" Umbridge asked as she began to pace around us both.

He nodded, never letting our eyes stray from each other's. "She will write lines for you today, as well as with the other's soon enough. Once I get rid of the headmaster, I will be able to control punishment for you vile children." She gave a little chuckle before beginning to walk towards the door. "Have fun."

The door creaked closed and I stood to face my best friend. "W-why are you on her side?" I choked out, disappointment filling me.

He finally averted his eyes from mine and looked at his shoes. "You wouldn't understand." He mumbled.

"What do you mean I wouldn't understand?" I tried to hold back my glare.

He shook his head, making his hair sway back and forth. "I have to join her. I don't have a choice."

I frowned at him, even though he still could not see. "Everyone has a choice Draco." I said, thinking back to all my choices, the wrongs and the rights.

"I didn't!" He raised his head and shouted at me. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, giving it that messy look that I loved.

'_Wait, don't think about that!' _The sane part of my brain shouted in my head.

"My father is high in the Ministry, you know that. He therefore knows Umbridge," He gestured towards the door. "And she will… she will tell him if I go against her." He gulped and stumbled over his words.

I frowned. Something was wrong about him whenever he talked about his father. "You're frightened of him, aren't you?"

He gulped and ran out. Without another thought, I picked up the demon's cursed quill and threw it at the wall so hard it stuck.

And without hesitation, I ran out the door.

**Author's Note- Sorry for taking so long! **

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**And also, I'm going on a school trip for a few days so I won't update for a while. (though I'm already horrible at it.)**

**Sorry again.**

**I'm writing short and quick because I'm short on time so thanks again! **


	23. Chapter 23 The Need to Be Heard

**Chapter 23- The Need to Be Heard**

**Rayne**

"Draco!" I ran after him, easily able to catch up to him. "Tell me what's going on." I gripped him by the shoulders, forcing him to look at me.

He looked me in the eye for a moment before scoffing and wrenching himself out of my grasp. "What's going on with you?" He shot back at me, trying to turn the subject around.

I thought about how often I'd been out of everything lately, only because I've been thinking of all the guilt and pain from my past. "This isn't about me!" I hissed, struggling to keep my voice at a normal level in the deserted hall in case a teacher was to come by. "What's going on with you and your father? Your relationship?" I said quietly as I could, looking him in the eye.

His eyes looked just about everywhere but at me before he stretched out his arm. At first I didn't understand what he was doing, but then I realized he wanted me to take his hand.

With just a bit of hesitation I took it and allowed him to lead me out to the lake. Looking me in the eyes he took both my hands and began to speak.

"I don't know if my father loves me…" He said quietly. " He wants to have that successful son that isn't afraid of anything and will do whatever it takes to be successful, whether it's killing someone to sabotaging someone else's interview." He began to speak even faster, letting it all just spill out. "My mother is who I love. She's actually there for me when I need someone and just wants the best for me when my father only wants what's best for him!" He began to shake in anger and his voice rose.

"Draco." I tried to tell him to calm down but it took many tries until he heard me.

"He doesn't really care for me at all!... But I also fear him…" He trailed off, finally seeming to break whatever trance he had snapped into.

He looked into my eyes and I could just swear that I saw tears forming in his eyes. "He's not an easy father to love." He choked out, looking almost like a puppy that was just kicked.

With a sympathetic smile I spread my arms wide and brought him close for a hug, breathing in his familiar scent.

He took a deep breath before smiling at me and we went back inside, giving each other another parting hug before going to our separate common rooms.

"Today you will all be writing lines for me." Umbridge giggled in her high voice in the Great Hall that she had practically turned into some sort of reform center.

I glanced down at the quill, inkbottle, and blank parchment on my desk. "You may begin." Umbridge's voice rang in my ears, and I slowly turned my head to look at the twins next to Harry and me on the other.

The corners of their mouths slightly turned upward in a small attempt at an encouraging smile. I returned the smile and as best I could and then picked up the quill and began to write, feeling it as if the quill was actually scratching into my own skin.

Just ignoring the pain I scribbled the words over and over again as quickly as I could, not even looking at the parchment, but around the room at my friends and at Umbridge.

Without realizing it at first, I had cut into an artery in my hand and dropped my quill, actually seeing the blood spilling out of the tip instead of out of my hand like it normally would.

After a while Umbridge dismissed us and we all walked out with clutching and cradling our wounded hands. Seeing Cho Chang there, the one that betrayed us all seemed for most as more of an insult than a cry for forgiveness.

Even Harry, the one who had lovingly kissed her after a DA meeting a week ago brushed past her.

I was the last one out and she grabbed my arm in a final attempt to get one person to listen to her and forgive her.

As angry as I was I stopped and turned to face her, waiting for her to explain herself. "Thanks for listening…" She began slowly. "You're the only one…"

I just nodded and motioned for her to continue. "I didn't want to do it…" She said softly.

"Well why did you?" I growled.

She took a shaky breath, looking as if she wanted to just break down and cry right there. "Veritaserum…" She whispered.

My eyes widened in recognition. "The truth telling serum?" I hissed, looking around the hall to see if anyone was listening.

Raising a finger, she wiped a tear from her eye and nodded. "Oh Cho…" I whispered, taking her by the shoulders. "I'm sorry." I glanced around us again. "I'll try to get the others to listen, but I don't know if they will…" I trailed off, trying to plan out how to get the others to listen to reason.

"I'll try, I really will!" I called as I ran to catch up with everyone else, my mind racing for a plan. "Guys!" I called, seeing the red heads of the twins walking ahead of me.

They turned and saw me. "Rayne." They said in unison, smiling at me.

"Guys, you know Cho…" I began but they cut me off the minute I spoke by slapping two hands over my mouth.

"Don't even talk about her." George said, the first time I'd even seen the two of them serious.

"Yeah, she betrayed us, don't say a single word about her." Fred agreed, echoing George's words.

When they finally released me I tried again. "But…" I tried again only to have them cut me off again.

"We meant it!" They called in unison as they walked back down the hall, ignoring my cries of protest.

With a huff of annoyance I rushed to the Gryffindor common room and spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Guys! You have to listen to me!" I sped over so quick and sat between Ron and Harry that they couldn't even see me.

They looked at me and Ron leapt on Hermione while Harry almost tumbled over the edge of the couch. "Don't do that Rayne! Bloody Hell!" Ron's chest was rising and falling so quickly and his heart beating so fast it seemed it would explode.

I chuckled before my face turned serious again. "Now listen please. Cho…"

Ron jumped up in anger and began sticking his fingers in his ear and shouting, "Lalalalalalalala!" at the top of his lungs. Hermione just wrinkled her nose and buried her nose in her book. Harry bit his lip before frowning and going up to the boys' dorm.

In annoyance I ran at full speed upstairs so that no one would see me and collapsed on my bed in anger. Pounding my fists into the sheets and burying my head in my pillow I tried to continue to think of a way to get them all to see reason.

Get just one more person to listen.

**Author's Note- Sorry it's been so long! But my schedule has been busier than ever! So thanks to my reviewers and please excuse my absence!**

**Thanks to you all!**


	24. Chapter 24 Truth

**Chapter 24- Truth**

**Rayne**

_Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom._

I hate O.. Whhhhy?

Yeah, I probably sound like a whiny little kid, but come on, this is a lot of work. Not to mention that horridness doubles because Umbridge is giving them to us.

She's such a tyrant.

Ugly.

Pink.

Toad.

Luckily that banging is distracting me. Wait, banging?

Umbridge storms up from her mini 'throne' and walks down the aisle to investigate.

Just a minute later, the Weasley twins fly in on brooms throwing fireworks in the air.

Even then I can't contain my snort of laughter when I see a firework chase Draco around the room. Whoops, I'm not supposed to do that. _Straight face._

Nah, I can't hold it in.

As everyone runs outside, I see Harry collapse.

"Harry! Harry! HARRY!" He looks up at Hermione, Ron, and I.

He looks like he's about to explode. Either that or bawl his eyes out. "He has Sirius."

"Are you sure the floo network is really going to work?" I asked.

Harry nodded. "This is Umbridge. Hers is the only one we still have access to. Now you guys stay here, and I'll go in and get Sirius."

"Are you bloody serious?" Ron asked.

"Harry, stop thinking all about yourself!" Hermione gaped angrily.

I nodded in agreement. "We're in this together."

"That. You. Are." All four of us spun to see Umbridge standing at the door. I tried not to laugh when I saw all the scorch marks on her face and soot on her clothes.

Once again I think I did pretty bad at covering it up because Umbridge gave me a death glare as she brought us out to the main room of her office.

The Inquisitorial Squad burst in with Neville, Luna, and Ginny.

"You were trying to see Dumbledore weren't you?" Umbridge screeched, shoving Harry down in a chair and pointing her wand at him.

Harry just panted as he sat in the chair, refusing to answer.

"Snape!" She called out the door, and a little bit later a surly Snape showed up at the door.

"You called?" He said in that normal cold monotone voice.

"Get me some of that Veriteserum now." She straightened up in that annoying posture that just made me want to kick her. Anything to get her to slouch.

Snape raised an eyebrow as he looked at Harry. "I'm terribly sorry, but you used the last of the Veriteserum interrogating Miss Cho Chang… and others."

Finally, the truth comes out!

I noticed Harry, Ron, Hermione, and… Draco? Looking guiltily at me. _See,_ _you should have listened guys_. Though I'm still trying to place why Draco is giving me that look, but never mind that, Umbridge is actually raising her wand at Harry.

"You can't curse a student!" I shriek.

"Especially with one of the Unforgivables, that's illegal!" Hermione screeched, struggling against Crabbe's grasp.

My head was pounding. All I could make out now was a lot of yelling and Umbridge trying to 'restore order.'

When I manage to clear my head, Umbridge is walking out with Harry and Hermione.

When they were all out of sight Draco walked over to me, his eyes holding a deep sadness. "I'm sorry." He began.

All my anger came back at that moment. For him betraying me, working for Umbridge, hiding is secret fear, everything just boiling inside me.

"Don't bother." I spat.

With a sigh and a wave of his wand, my mouth was gagged and my hands tied behind my back. "Why?" I tried to speak through the gag.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "She knows what you are."

My eyes widened. How? How could she possibly know?

"Mmmm…. I could really use some candy." Ron began to pull some candy out. Gee, way to NOT be obvious Ron.

Suspicious… but okay…

The other Slytherins darted over and snatched it, eating it all themselves. Only Draco didn't rush over to eat some.

Smart move too, considering they began to sprout boils all over their faces.

Tehe, that's attractive. NOT

"Run!" Neville shouted, and while the Slytherins were clawing at their faces and we took off out the door.

"Caugrngg mehh?"

Once we stopped everyone turned to me. "What did you just say?" Ginny asked.

"She wants to be untied I'm guessing." Luna smiled and pushed my gag down so I could speak while she worked on my bound hands.

I nodded gratefully as the knots finally came undone. "C'mon, let's find Harry and Hermione! Where did they go anyways?"

We began running outside.

"They led Umbridge somewhere. They said that they'd show her Dumbledore's secret weapon." Neville explained.

"Obviously there is none." Ginny laughed. "Hopefully they get Umbridge to be eaten by a giant spider or something."

I smirked at the though. Wait, did I really just smirk? Merlin, I must have been hanging around Draco too much… _Kidding_.

"There they are!" Luna smiled as we followed her gaze to see Harry and Hermione running towards us.

"You got rid of the toad!" Ginny's eyes lit up.

They shrugged. "Not technically our fault, the centaurs carried her off somewhere."

I snickered despite myself at the thought. "Hopefully she doesn't come back for a while."

Everyone nodded and laughed in agreement. "C'mon, we need to get to the Ministry." Harry began to head back inside when Luna piped up.

"I have an easier way to get there."

"How?" Hermione questioned.

"Why don't we just fly?" She said, in her light and airy tone.

Next thing I heard was everyone except for Harry, Luna, and I screaming about how they couldn't see what they were riding on.

Heh…

Thestrals… Go figure.


	25. Chapter 25 Department of Mysteries

**Chapter 25- Department of Mysteries**

**Rayne**

"He should be here!" Harry was shouting angrily, looking frantically around in the darkness.

Hermione laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Harry it's not true… He's not here." She tried to tell him.

It looked like Harry was about to protest even more when Neville spoke. "Harry it's got your name on it…"

We all turned to the shelf he was looking at, where a glowing orb was sitting. "Don't touch it!" Hermione warned.

Harry grabbed it anyways and that's when we heard the cold voice drawl from behind us. "Very good Potter. Now give that to me."

We all turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing there with who I recognized Bellatrix Lestrange by his side, though only because I'd seen the picture in the Daily Prophet. Looking around, Death Eaters were surrounding us on all sides.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry choked out.

"The wittle baby woke up fwightened and fwot what it dweamed was twoo." Bellatrix mocked in a high little baby voice.

Harry just shook his head. "No, he's here… I know you have him!" That only caused the Death Eaters to laugh and the rest of us to give him sad looks.

"Time you learned the difference between life and dreams Potter." Malfoy sneered. "Everyone else can realize it."

"Starr…" Bellatrix stepped forward.

"How do you know me?" I snarled, my wand pointing right at her.

She just laughed. "I knew your parents."

I couldn't prevent my voice from shaking. "My parents abandoned me! You don't know them!"

Everyone's eyes were on us, but I barely could notice because I was so intent on knowing who my parents were, where I really came from.

A piece of paper was tossed towards me. Catching it I saw a picture of a man and woman, the man had short brown hair a kind smile and sparkling blue eyes while the woman had longer black hair with a matching motherly smile and warm brown eyes.

"M-my parents." I stuttered.

"Not bad people." Bellatrix smirked. "Until I killed them."

"W-what?" I stumbled back and Neville had to help me keep my feet under me.

She laughed as she sneered at me. "They didn't love you."

That was it. With a feral snarl I ran towards her and tackled her to the ground before she could even get her wand out. "You're going to pay for that!" I screamed, my teeth bared and ready to bite her until I was blasted off her into a shelf.

The shelf shook but didn't collapse on me as I shakily moved to my feet again, my friends looking at me in concern.

"You're Draco's little friend aren't you." Malfoy suddenly spoke. "We all have good reason to kill you don't we?" He laughed coldly.

Before I could put another word in, Harry shouted "Now!" and spells flew everywhere, putting gaps in the circle as Death Eaters went flying.

I felt Ron pull me to my feet and when I regained my feet I ran after him, Ginny, and Luna.

"Uh… Is it just me or are we walking on air?" I questioned as I looked down at my feet.

We had burst into the nearest room and it was very dark and appeared that we were just walking through the air.

No one answered, and that's when I saw the planets appear. That's right, Jupiter, Saturn, all the planets just floating in the darkness.

The door burst open again as Death Eaters charged in and shot spells into the darkness.

We all tried to hide behind different planets but Ron was hit full in the face by a spell.

As I ran over, he began giggling like a lunatic and hanging onto the bottom of my pants. I heard another shout and a Death Eater had Ginny by the ankle.

_Snap._

Oh gosh, that's going to take a lot of healing…

"We have to go!" I tugged Ron to his feet and threw his out the door in the back of the seemingly endless room.

Yes threw. Well… Maybe tossed, but we had to get moving and he was still laughing like an insane person.

We ran straight into Harry, Hermione, and Neville. Hermione was out cold, Harry just looked a little shaken, and Neville… Oh crap… His face was just covered in blood, and it was still flowing.

Suddenly I was feeling like Ron was acting. "Uh- guys?" I gave Harry and Ginny, giving them a pleading look as I gestured to Neville's bloody face.

"Oh Merlin…" Ginny breathed, instantly leading Neville a little ways down the hall.

Red began to tint my vision. "Oh no… no, not now." I pleaded with myself.

Luna gave me a long look. "A vampire." She said airily as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"She's a what?" I hear come from down the hall.

Okay, Neville now…

"Okay, well everyone knows now, so let's get moving." I told Harry, my head spinning as I tried to control myself.

He nodded and Neville and Ginny followed close behind us while Harry and Luna struggled to move Hermione and Ron.

Out of our original seven, one was already unconscious, three injured, and one every hungry vampire about to rip someone's throat out from all the blood.

We came across a room with just an empty archway and then black smoke surrounded us on all sides. I felt myself being pulled up off my feet and someone grab the collar of my shirt and point a wand at my throat.

A cold laugh came around the room as the smoke cleared and all of us except for Harry were being gripped by Death Eaters.

So unfair, Hermione was unconscious….

"Give it to me Potter." Lucius Malfoy growled, stretching out his hand.

Harry glanced over to me as he continued to talk and I knew he wanted me to do it.

I couldn't bite him though. This burly Death Eater as a vampire would be just bad news. So just breaking away was the only answer…

"Now!" I took my nails and whipped around, clawing the man in the face and then stunning him.

White smoke began appearing all over the room, and out of the smoke stepped the Order.

Fights broke out all over the place and I leapt for the nearest Death Eater, knocking him flat on his back before moving to the next one.

Through the chaos I saw Harry running after Bellatrix. I almost wanted to do the same, but knowing my friends needed my now kept me away.

After it was over, Harry still wasn't back yet. "Where's Harry?" I asked.

"Still after Bellatrix." Lupin said.

Usually I wouldn't speak to him, but we all still needed each other and made a silent agreement to get along.

"Where's Sirius?" I asked.

This time there was no response and I realized we'd lost him. "No…" I whispered.

"We have to help Harry." Moody finally spoke and we all ran to the center of the Ministry where the towering fountain was.

When we arrived, Harry was unconscious and Dumbledore was holding him gently, as if he would break if he touched him too much.

* * *

"He's getting stronger…" I told Draco softly, just days later.

Draco nodded.

"I haven't been so frightened of something in so long… but I was frightened. I was frightened of him…" I whispered.

Again he nodded.

"I have to tell you something." He said shortly as we boarded the Hogwarts Express.

**Author's Note- Aha! Cliffhanger! I'm just evil like that. :)**

**But anyways, I mixed the book and movie so I don't know if that's good or not.**

**Also, there are twists coming up in their entire next year so stay with me! **

**Thanks so much again! :)**


	26. Chapter 26 When You Know You're in Too

**Chapter 26- When You Know You're in Too Deep**

**Rayne**

As I sat at the Weasley house I thought back to when Draco had talked to me on the Hogwarts Express.

"_They said the Dark Lord had special… plans for me." He spoke softly and I noted all the tension built up in his body. _

"_What kind of plans?"_

_He shrugged. "No idea, but it doesn't sound good. Something about a vanishing cabinet."_

_That made me raise an eyebrow. "Where?" _

_Again he shrugged. "Like I said, I don't know a lot about it yet, it's supposed to be some sort of mission I'm going to get."_

I think he was more shaken up that day than he let on. A mission from the Dark Lord? That must be scary.

I decided to go for a walk in the field, something that always soothed me. Though when I got there I saw two people waiting for me in the middle of it.

Bellatrix Lestrange and a woman with long blonde white hair that could only be Draco's mother. "What are you doing here?" I hissed at them.

Bellatrix was about to snap something nasty back at me until Draco's mother spoke. "Please Rayne, I need to ask something of you… Something very important."

Looking back towards the Burrow I slowly nodded. "What?"

"I need you to protect Draco this year. He trusts only you and he has a very big task ahead of him. We know what you are, my sister told me from the end of last year." She gestured to Bellatrix. "He's just a boy. He can't really do this by himself. He needs help from someone he trusts."

Ew, that's Draco's aunt? The woman that killed my parents is related to one of my best friends?

"Fine, but I'm doing it for him, not for you. Either of you." I growled.

Bellatrix was giving me that stink eye she gave just about everyone. "Swear to it." She snarled. "The unbreakable vow."

I had no idea what she was talking about but slowly nodded. If Draco was in this much danger than it's my job to protect him, even if it mean making some unbreakable vow and pretending to go to the other side. No matter what.

Draco's mother gripped my wrist while I gripped hers. As I watched, a thin golden line was wrapping around our intertwined hands, burning into my skin.

"You'll protect Draco at all cost during his mission?"

"I will."

"You will help him with anything he needs and keep him from the others' eyes?"

"I will."

She continued on that way, and once they'd explained the plan to me I admit I was shocked. Draco had to kill Dumbledore and get the other Death Eaters inside the castle? Then he had to become one himself?

Looking at the scarred marks from the vow, I realized I was in too deep. WAY too deep.

* * *

"C'mon Rayne, we're leaving for Diagon Alley!" Mrs. Weasley's chipper voice carried up the stairs.

With a sigh I put some money in my pocket and ran down the stairs.

I must of run too fast again because all the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione jumped about two feet in the air when they saw me. Mrs. Weasley laughed with a hand over her chest.

"Diagon Alley!" The green flames engulfed me and I was spinning and spinning until I came out of a fireplace in a small little shop. Stepping out of there I came to the street.

Never had I seen Diagon Alley so… deserted. Barely any people were there and most of the shops were dim or boarded up completely.

Moving quickly, I found Draco and his mother at the end of Diagon Alley. "Rayne? What are you doing here?" Draco asked, his eyes filled with surprise.

"Helping you." I said shortly with a nod to his mother. We began moving quickly through the deserted streets, eyes alert for anyone else.

"This way." His mother led us down a narrow alley to Knockturn Alley and into Borgin and Burkes.

"This is your chance boy! Get the other vanishing cabinet to work and everything will be alright again!" Bellatrix cackled as we walked in, looking at a massive cabinet.

"Remember, you must do everything in your power to help Draco." His mother whispered in my ear.

"I know what I have to do. I made a vow didn't I?" I snapped.

She backed away slowly, giving me a small glare. I had learned recently that breaking an unbreakable vow results in death. Not as if I had much of a choice to not do what she asked.

All the Death Eaters were there, the werewolf, the ones from the Ministry fight last year, all of them.

Yeah, I was WAY too deep.

**Hermione**

"Is that mummy and Draco?" Ron asked.

Harry and I whipped out heads around in Ollivander's old wand shop to see Draco and his mother walking down towards Knockturn Alley. "They look like they don't want to be followed." Harry noted, cautiously stepping out of the store.

"Who else is with them?" I asked, trying to look at the other shorter person with them. It was as if they blended into the shadows, making it harder to figure out their identity.

"Rayne." Harry breathed.

"No way, Rayne can't be working with lunatics like the Malfoys." Ron shook his head, refusing to believe it.

It was her though, she passed through the light and there was no mistaking that face. "Traitor!" Harry hissed.

We began following them and they walked into a large store. Malfoy and Rayne appeared to be looking at a large cabinet, what for we had no idea though.

"How could she?" I breathed as we began walking back.

"It's better we act like we don't know." Harry said. "Then we'll figure out what's going on with her."

I didn't want to believe it myself. "Maybe she had good reason." I argued. "They've always been friends after all, maybe she's just accompanying him somewhere."

"Do you really believe that Hermione?" Ron growled at me. "Malfoy is just about the creepiest bloke there is and you think she's just accompanying him?"

In all honesty I didn't know _what_ to think of Rayne of Malfoy.

**Author's Note- Aha! :) See, there's part of the twist, but there's always more throughout the story so thanks for reading/reviewing!**


	27. Chapter 27 The Second Vow

**Chapter 27- The Second Vow**

**Hermione**

"I know that he's one of them for sure." Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked, completely lost as usual.

With a sigh I put down my book. "Harry's under the impression that Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater. Maybe even Rayne too."

"I never said anything about Rayne… But it's a possibility." Harry said quickly as Ron laughed.

"You're joking. Malfoy may be evil and Rayne may be a vampire but Death Eaters, really?"

"It was an initiation. Maybe even for them both. Why else would _all _the Death Eaters be there watching their every move so carefully?" Harry continued to insist.

Neither of us answered, still uncertain of what to think.

Harry gave us both the angry look he gave people whenever he felt he wasn't being listened to and said he needed to get some air, grabbing his cloak before disappearing out of the door.

"You don't really believe those two became Death Eaters, do you?" Ron asked uncertainly.

I sighed and bit my lip. "I'm not sure what I think or saw." I said slowly, trying to piece it all together in my head.

Ron was silent for a moment and looked out the door before turning back to me. "Well there's always one way to find out…"

**Rayne**

The next day when we went on the train I went to the Slytherin compartment to talk to Draco. "Have you found anything?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "I have no idea, and it's not like I get a chance to snoop around with Harry, Ron, and Hermione there. They're always looking out for me. Even now it feels wrong to do this to them. It's like I'm betraying them…"

"Well then you'd be betraying me otherwise."

"Hey!" I snapped. "Either way I have to betray someone I really care about. We've got that part down thanks."

He gave me a slightly hurt look before the hard expression washed over his face like it always was nowadays.

Suddenly the entire compartment was filled with a black smoke. Everyone went into a coughing fit as I just looked around and held my breath.

When the smoke finally cleared Pansy called to us from another booth. "Come over here you two, it's probably just a first year trying out some prank."

We gave each other a reluctant glance. If we sat down we couldn't talk anymore about the mission, but we didn't need people snooping either so silently sat down across from Pansy and Blaise.

Through Draco and Blaise I became light friends with Pansy Parkinson. She really wasn't as bad as everyone thought she was, she's actually a generally kind and caring person… For the most part.

About ten minutes from the castle, Draco nudged me. Once he had my attention, his eyes moved upwards to where a suitcase was sitting. No, moving. It wasn't from the train's movement either, it's like someone was hiding in it.

When we had finally reached the platform Draco told Pansy and Blaise to go on ahead. "What's in the case?" I questioned in a hiss.

He just shrugged. "Go ahead, I'll meet you out there."

Reluctantly I agreed and began walking out. Just a few minutes later Draco had caught up to me. "What was it?" I questioned and he just shook his head, saying it was nothing.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Starr. We must check your items before you may enter the school." Filtch growled at us, snatching the walking stick that had belonged to Draco's father.

Just as Draco was most likely about to hex him into oblivion, Harry and Luna walked through the gates, and I could smell the blood a mile away. "Hey Potter." Draco looked as if he was trying to give him his best sneer, but it came out more as an angry scowl. "Nice face."

"It's just a walking stick sir." I told Filtch, taking it back and thrusting it back into Draco's hands, knocking him hard in the stomach with it. "Don't be rude." I hissed in his ear as he doubled over in pain.

Filtch began to check the rest of our bags when I heard a cold voice drawl from behind us. "I can vouch for Mr. Malfoy… and Miss Starr."

We turned to see Snape, Draco's favorite teacher and my least favorite standing above us.

Yes, I was still bitter about him calling me a dangerous creature not to be trusted. I mean… In ways it's true, but it still angered me.

Snape led us up to the castle and as he allowed Draco into the Great Hall he took me to his office. "Why spending so much more time with Mr. Malfoy hmmm?" He fixed his black eyes on me, giving me a glare.

I studied him for a moment. "He's my friend. I don't see why I shouldn't."

He seemed to be searching my entire expression before he leaned back in his chair and spoke again. "What do you know?"

"I made a vow to protect and help him. Obviously you know about it, but I have no choice now. I care about him Professor, and forgive me," my voice dripped with sarcasm. "But I don't really think you should stick your ugly nose where it doesn't belong."

He scowled at me before leaning forward again. "You made a vow?"

I nodded. "The unbreakable vow."

"Why ask you?" He hissed, pulling up his sleeve to reveal thin scars exactly identical to mine. "I'm connected to them all, I don't see why they ask you."

I pulled up my sleeve of my own robe to reveal my scars. "I don't know why they asked me. They said someone that he trusts; someone they know can help him. And that's exactly what I will do, I will help him." I growled.

"Well Miss Starr, apparently they want someone of staff and student to help him. As much as I dislike you and you disgusting habits and addiction to blood…"

"Let me stop you right there." I growled. "I don't have disgusting habits or addictions professor."

He continued on as if I never spoke. "…We must work together to help Mr. Malfoy."

I nodded. "People may start to wonder, we should get to the feast."

He agreed and we walked back to the Great Hall. Unfortunately we came in the middle of Dumbledore's speech, bringing a lot of attention to ourselves.

"Ah Professor Snape and Miss Starr. So glad you found the time to join us." Dumbledore fixed his wise blue eyes on us and we both squirmed uncomfortably as we went to our seats.

As I sat down I got a few glares from Harry and Ron while I received a confused glance from Hermione. They'd all been giving me those same looks ever since Diagon Alley.

They didn't see anything did they? Maybe they did… But I had to protect Draco _no matter what._

I really didn't know if finding out that someone else had also made an unbreakable vow to help was good or bad…

**Author's Note- Thanks for all my readers! I'm hoping the twists and plot remain interesting without being exactly the same as the book!**

**Super16simone- **Thank you very much! That means a lot to me so it was great to hear that line! :)

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- **Thanks a lot!

**Laurafxox- **I admit it might be a while until everything gets sorted out… Sad and all, but I hope you will still bear with me! Thanks for the review!

**Isabella95- **Thanks! I'm starting to update faster! :D Though in July it won't be that way a lot, I've got a very busy schedule around then! But for now I'm trying to update a lot so thanks again!


	28. Chapter 28 Define Unbreakable

**Chapter 28- Define Unbreakable**

**Rayne**

I admit I was proud of Ron and the fact that he landed the spot of Gryffindor keeper on the Quidditch team.

The fact that Hermione might have maybe kind of cheated was a small thing really. McLaggen was hitting on her and was really a bit self centered so what the heck, I was all for it.

That guy was just… A little creepy.

Though I could still tell they knew something was going on… In all honesty it was really hard to keep them ignorant.

Why did they have to be so good at solving problems? Well actually, that's going to be helpful to them when defeating the Dark Lord.

Though Draco and I had managed to sneak off to the Room of Requirement and find the other vanishing cabinet just yesterday.

"_Now how to repair it." He mumbled. _

_I shrugged, examining the huge cabinet in front of us. "Try reparo." _

"_It can't be that simple." He muttered._

"_You never know." I said with a shrug. "Or how do we even know it's broken in the first place?"_

_He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, messing up the clean and tidy look he always had. _

"_Wait… Harry told me something about Peeves dropping a big cabinet back in second year… Maybe this is the one?" I suggested, frowning slightly in thought._

_A grin spread across his face. "I think this may be it. But we have to ask Peeves… And it's not going to be easy. Or maybe even Filtch. Who would it be easier to get out of?"_

_Peeves seemed to enjoy torturing all of the students while Filtch at least favored Slytherins, so he seemed the best choice. "Filtch. He likes you Slytherins."_

_Draco scowled slightly as I grinned. "Well go along, go get that information." I put my hands on his shoulders and led him out to the hallway. _

"_Come with me." He told me._

"_Do you not know me anymore?" I raised an eyebrow. "I'm a Gryffindor, Filtch favors the exact opposite, Slytherins." _

"_You're Slytherin enough."_

_I scoffed. "Sure, and you're one of the Weasleys." I retorted sarcastically._

_He sent me a glare before growling, "Fine." And walking off. _

We'd found out that the vanishing cabinet we had was indeed the vanishing cabinet that had been dropped by Peeves four years ago. So now we knew why it was broken, still the question was just how do we get it fixed.

Just earlier today we lost our change to be absolutely successful. In potions with Slughorn, the Felix Felicis just slipped through our fingers.

"_Whoever can successfully make a draught of living death today will win this tiny vial of Felix Felicis." Slughorn told us. "Otherwise known as…"_

_He didn't get to finish as Hermione finished his sentence. "Liquid luck." _

"_Yes Miss Granger, liquid luck. If you drink this, then you shall find that all your endeavors will succeed." Slughorn continued, that goofy grin on his face. "Now get started, you have until the end of class."_

_Everyone rushed to open his or her books while Draco and I exchanged one glance. We needed that potion. We needed it more than anything now- well… he did. Though we needed to get that potion so he would be successful and the Dark Lord wouldn't murder his entire family including him._

"_You're supposed to cut it!" Hermione's voice cut through my thoughts. _

"_I am." I answered, not realizing she wasn't speaking to me._

_When I looked up she was giving Harry an incredulous look. "Not you Rayne! Him! He's crushing it and his potion is still coming out better than anyone else's!"_

_Oh dear Hermione. I have no idea why, but she was one of those people that just had to be top of the class, number one, best at everything. Not this time apparently, Harry was beating everyone… Including Draco and me._

"_Well done Harry! What a natural!" Slughorn cried as Harry's potion came out exactly as Hermione had said, better than everyone else's. No, not just better, it was perfect. _

_Bloody hell, how could I let that chance slip by me?_

_"I can't believe we lost that one." Draco muttered to me as we watched Slughorn give Harry his prize. "That was probably our one chance to get this absolutely right."_

_I lay a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we can do this." I whispered. _

_As I said it I noticed that Harry was watching me intently. Like I noticed before, he knew something was up. I just had to hope that Hermione and Ron didn't help him figure it out._

"I got it." Draco dragged me out of the library where I was looking up information on the vanishing cabinets.

"Got what?" I asked, curious now.

"A way to kill Dumbledore. Without you know… directly doing it." He said quietly.

Poor Draco, he wasn't meant to be a murderer. He may be a stuck up pureblood at times, but he's still just a kid. Just a kid who was frightened of what was going on in his life.

This makes me glad that I live forever huh? Not…

I'm a killer though. I won't do it for Draco though I'll leave that up to Snape. Something gives me a feeling that he can't kill him directly, so he's going to use other people and items to do it for him. Hopefully one of them works.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

He pulled me to an empty corridor. "Tomorrow's the Hogsmead trip. I can get the cursed necklace then by owl so it doesn't have to go through security here at Hogwarts. Then…" He paused. "I'm going to have to use the imperious curse on someone to get them to deliver it to Dumbledore."

"Who's the poor soul?" I asked, trying not to be phased by what he was about to do. Acting shocked would only discourage him.

He shrugged. "A girl. Easy target."

I sent him a small glare and he bit his lip. "Sorry, I'm not talking about you, just some of them here seem easy enough to control. Just please help me."

"Whoa. Draco, I'm helping you with a lot of things, but using an unforgivable is something I'm not going to help you do." I told him, only to gasp in pain and use my left hand to grab my right wrist as my entire arm began to burn.

"What's wrong?" He asked, trying to look at my arm.

I jerked my arm away. "Nothing. Fine, I'll help."

Great, I have no choice but to help. Punishment for _attempting_ to break an unbreakable vow…

So you can't break an unbreakable vow… I guess that's why they call it unbreakable… Go figure.

**Author's Note- I got the whole dropping the vanishing cabinet when I looked up how it was even broken and someone pointed that out from the second book. xD Just so you know it's not my idea.**

**Also the title for this chapter is supposed to be stupid just saying! xD**

**Anyways, thanks to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx and Isabella95 for reviewing this chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29 Murderous

**Chapter 29- Murderous **

**Rayne**

Today's the day… Today is the day I'm helping Draco kill Dumbledore, the kind man that had brought me to this school.

Though it was almost as if he knew, because it seemed like he bumped into me today on purpose.

"_Ah, Rayne. I was hoping to run into you." Dumbledore smiled at me, his eyes twinkling. _

_I kept a stony expression. "Yes Professor?" _

"_I just wanted to remind you," he had a pleasant expression on his face as he clasped his hands behind his back. "That help will always be given at Hogwarts, to those who ask for it."_

_I stiffened for a moment. "Thank you." I finally said. _

_He gave me a knowing look that made me begin to sweat before walking away calmly._

When I walked down to the courtyard, Draco was already there… looking like he'd been to hell and back. There were dark circles under his eyes and his eyes were tinted red.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" I raised an eyebrow.

He rubbed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "Draco…" I said gently. "You're killing yourself over this. Maybe you just shouldn't…" I cried out in pain as my arm began to burn again.

"What's wrong?" He looked panicked as I dropped to my knees, trying to control the throbbing pain.

"Nothing." I grit my teeth.

Slowly the pain began to ebb away, allowing me to stand again. I looked at my arm and expected to see it burnt or bleeding, but no, it looked exactly normal except for the faint scars.

"Let's just go." I hissed, grabbing his arm before he could ask more questions.

I don't know why I didn't want to tell him that I made the vow. Something about it just seemed like if I did… then he wouldn't accept the help.

"I told him I'd send you to get the package." He began to explain. "You're quicker and harder to be seen."

I slowly nodded. The concept was still hard to grasp, murdering another person. This is different than the time I did it before… I have plenty of time to think about this one and still I'm doing it. Even if I could change my mind, would I? The curse from the vow is already going to stick with me the rest of my nearly immortal life if I don't.

"Wait until most everyone is already there. Less of a chance of being seen," he kept continuing.

"I think I've got it Draco," I told him, trying to gather my thoughts. "I'll go wait now, you told me it was by the fence bordering the Shrieking Shack's territory."

I made a move to leave, but just as I took the first step, Draco's hand shoots out and grabs my own.

Before I know it, I'm swept into a fierce hug. After a moment of standing stock still from the shock, I returned the hug and rested my head on his shoulder. "You can do this." I murmured, his scent engulfing me.

Wow, I haven't had that feeling since fourth year. Last year we were so unconnected from each other… but now I'm smelling his blood again, I'm craving for it and… and we're going to murder Dumbledore now.

"I should go now." I pulled away and ran down to Hogsmead without another glance.

The weather was cold. Not unbearingly so, but cold enough to make you hug yourself for warmth and wear winter coats.

"You."

A voice. I didn't hear them come before, they must have just apparated or else I would have heard them.

I turned to see one of the Death Eaters standing amongst the trees, watching me carefully. Without a word he threw a package at me and I caught it with ease.

Examining it, it was a brown, paper wrapped, package with the cursed necklace that dormant inside. I only had glanced at it for a moment, but the minute I looked up again, the Death Eater was gone.

Tucking it in my coat, I hurriedly ran to the Three Broomsticks and straight to the girls' lavatory.

"Draco?" I whispered, looking around nervously.

He came slowly out of a stall, his eyes moving from mine down to the package now in my hands. "Next Hogwarts student that comes in…" he said slowly, his hands shaking as he gripped his wand. "They're the one."

I nodded and listened for anyone else. Someone was coming, shouting something to her friend as she walked.

"Imperio!" Draco hissed the minute the door opened.

It was Katie. Kate Bell gave us a funny look, somewhat dreamy and lost. "Give her the package," Draco ordered. "It's time."

**Hermione**

"Cold day." Ron muttered as we trekked into the Three Broomsticks, looking around at the warm and ever so busy pub.

"Come over here, let's grab a booth." Harry motioned us to a booth in the corner where we could see the rest of the pub clearly.

"Oh no! Ron, sit next to me!" He then urged, though he wasn't really looking at Ron. He kept looking at the rest of the pub, watching someone.

Ron gave him an odd look but finally agreed.

"Oh, hello Harry!" Professor Slughorn stood there, smiling cheerfully as he held his glass of butterbeer. "And Ms. Granger!"

I gave him a little smile as Ron rolled his eyes. Something was going on here; Harry was being unusually friendly to someone like Slughorn… maybe it was for awarding him the Felix Felicis.

"What was that about mate?" Ron murmured after Slughorn left, his curiosity growing.

"Dumbledore was just requesting that I get to know him better," Harry explained before he gave an angry glare to something behind me.

Questioningly, I turned to see Malfoy walking suspiciously out of the girls' lavatory and Rayne following quickly after.

"What do you suppose they're up to?" I asked, confused.

Ron snorted. "Probably snogging. No wonder they've been around each other so much. They're together now."

Harry frowned. "Something tells me differently. C'mon, let's head back to the school."

Quickly downing the rest of our butterbeer, we stood and followed Harry out the door, trying to keep up with his quick pace.

Suddenly a scream sounded, a gut wrenching, terrified scream. "Bloody hell, what was that?" Ron breathed, all of us stopping dead in our tracks.

"This way." Harry urged, beginning to run towards the scream.

When we finally find the source, we find Katie lying on the ground with her best friend Leanne standing by her, turning towards us with panic on her face.

"I told her," she breathed. "I told her not to touch it!"

Suddenly Katie began to move. Not the way she normally would, but her whole body began shifting, left to right, up and down before she finally flew into the air, her eyes and mouth wide open in a scream. Before we could do anything, it was all over and she fell back to the ground, her body twitching as she murmured unrecognizable things.

"We have to help her." I breathed as we all rushed towards her.

Suddenly Hagrid came out of the thick snow, taking us all in. "Don't touch that," he motioned to Harry, kneeling by some sort of necklace on the ground. "Except for the wrappings."

"I saw them," Harry spoke to McGonagall and Snape, his face determined. "They cursed her."

"You saw them curse her?"

"Well… not exactly. I just know." Harry said as I mentally slapped myself in the face. He just knew? That wouldn't get past them, he had to have actual proof or they'd never believe any of it.

Later, we all sat in the common room, Rayne sitting alone in a chair in a dark corner of the room.

"She had to have done it." Harry whispered, his eyes flitting back and forth from Rayne to us. "Unless Malfoy cursed her too, she helped him. And I don't think he'd be able to curse her easily."

"Well it does add up Hermione, she could have." Ron added, that fretful look on his face.

I couldn't think straight anymore. All I knew was that Rayne wasn't far enough away to not hear us. "I'm going to bed you too," I huffed, standing and closing my book. "And I bet you that Rayne heard every single word of our conversation just now." I sent them a final glare before stomping up to the girls' dorms.

I really didn't know about Rayne.

I just didn't know.


End file.
